For What It's Worth
by drdavidfan
Summary: A re-write of how a previous romance could have gone on the show. Also with some characters that didn't show up until a year or so later. Sorry for the missing chapter 18. I fixed it all and added chapter 20. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been two months since she had ended their engagement. It seemed as though the last time they were together was just yesterday but it wasn't. It had been weeks. She told her self that she needed to stop thinking about him. Move on. He was bad news and she knew it. It didn't matter how many times she tried to forget what happened, the words of their conversation always filled her head. "_For what it's worth, I've loved you more than I ever loved anyone." David pronounced. _ "_And I wish it could've turned out differently. I really do. You've given me some of the happiest moments of my life." She returned. _ "_Good-bye, Erica. I'm going to miss you." _ "_I know." She said before he walked away._ She tried to make a clean break from him only his brother was living in her house. That meant that if David wanted to see or talk to his brother that this was a stop he might make. David tried to stop thinking about her. What they had but he couldn't. He didn't want to. He needed to know about her. If she talked about him, thought about him, missed him as much as he missed her. He needed to know so much so that he invited his baby brother to breakfast hoping he could get some information. "What's up big bro?" Leo said as he approached the table that David was occupying. "Hey Leo, you hungry?"David asked hoping he wouldn't give away the reason he really invited his brother to breakfast. "Not really. Erica's feeding me well." He teased. He knew exactly why David had asked him to breakfast. "And how is Erica doing?"He asked figuring that since Leo brought her up he wouldn't accuse him of setting this up. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask?" Leo smiled, placing his order with the waiter. "Am I that transparent?" He asked. His brother knew him more than he thought. "She didn't ask about you if that's what you want to know. Bianca and Erica are going through a tough time with each other. Bianca doesn't want to listen to anything Erica has to say ever since she found out her father died. Other than that she seems to be okay." "Maybe I should go over there, see for myself." David half asked Leo half told himself. "I don't think that's a good idea bro." He said knowing he would most likely do it anyway. "You're giving me advice? That's a laugh." He mused getting up. "I know I'm no expert on love, but I don't think it's going to go the way you think man." He told David shoving a bite of food in his mouth. "This should cover breakfast." David told him, throwing a wad of cash on the table. Leo just shook his head as he watched his brother head to Erica's. He knew it wouldn't end well but he hoped he still had a place to live when he got there. There was a knock at the door. He had told her he would be by in a few minutes so she was expecting him. She opened the door, only it wasn't him. "David?" "Hello Erica. Can I come in?" David asked, one arm along the door frame. "Now isn't a good time David." She told him hoping he would take her words and listen for once but she knew he wouldn't. "Erica, I'm not here to talk about us. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about Travis. I heard that you and Bianca were having some problems." He told her with genuine concern. "Thank you David but this isn't really any of concern of yours."She told him, flustered by his intrusion. _He thinks that he can just come here and play nice_. _Show his 'concern` and then walk right back into my life. I don't think so._ "I know but I just want you to know that I'm here. For you and Bianca." He could sense she wanted him to leave, that she was uncomfortable. Then he noticed she was staring at something behind him. He turned around to see a slightly taller, handsome man he had never seen before. "Am I in the middle of something?" The man spoke. "Chris. Hello. David here was just leaving." Erica covered. She hadn't mentioned anything about David to the man. She hoped maybe she wouldn't have to but maybe now she did. Later. "Yes, I just came by to give my condolences to Ms. Kane. I should really be getting to the hospital. Goodbye Erica."He made up seeing as how Erica had done the same. He left realizing what he was in the middle of. Erica had moved on already. Only two weeks after they had last made love. _Am I that forgettable or is it that she is trying her hardest to forget me?_ "Can I ask who that was?" Chris asked Erica knowing there was more between her and that man than she led him to believe. "Him? He's my doctor." "Does this doctor have a name?" "Oh yes. His name is David Hayward." "He looks familiar. Do I know him?" Chris asked knowing who David Hayward was but not wanting Erica to know that he did. "I don't think so. Maybe you've seen him around town once or twice." "Maybe." He added David made his way to his room at the Valley Inn. He was going to go to the bar downstairs but he figured his scotch was better anyway and it was also free. He unlocked the door, walked in the room throwing his coat on the chair and eventually made his way to the liquor cabinet. As he poured himself a drink he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye. He shouted not recognizing the shadowy figure. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" He yelled before the figure turned around. When the person turned around, he noticed the woman. "Anna? Anna Devane?" He questioned, making sure he had the right twin. "Hello Dr. Hayward." She said casually, as if she had met him at the bar instead of him finding her in his room. "Can I ask why you're here in my room Miss Devane?" "I was just returning a medical text. My brother borrowed it." She told him, half truth half lie. "And your sister didn't have any texts worth reading?" He questioned her. "I guess not but I just came to return the book. So I'll be going now." She told him making her way to the door. "I know that's not the reason you're here. You could have just left the book with the front desk, yet you break into my room to return it. I don't buy it." "I really was just returning the book. I didn't leave it at the desk because that's not how I do things. I take a direct approach." "And I suppose that's how the WSB works too? I mean you are a spy." "Was a spy." She corrected. "You can't tell me you lost your spy skills." He laughed. "No I wouldn't say that." She said with it becoming quiet for a few seconds. "I'm going to go now, if that's alright with you?" She mocked becoming all too enthralled with this game they were playing. If she didn't get out of there soon she might be tempted to do something she'd regret. "Yes, please go." He told her motioning at the door with his hand. She turned to leave again and again he moved to the door a hand against it and slamming it shut. He liked this woman, but he wasn't sure what it was that made him feel like this. It probably had something to do with Erica and her new `boyfriend'. Not to mention Anna was beautiful, smart, and cunning. It seemed as though this was the game they were playing and he liked it, maybe too much. She turned to see why after he told her to leave he was stopping her, again. When she made it around, their faces were only a few inches from each others face and eyes locked. They were at a stand still for a few moments when he moved closer to her and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her, hard and she reciprocated. Bianca came running down the stairs, past Leo with her diary in hand. She continued through the house until she found her mother in the kitchen who was talking with Chris. "Someone opened my diary. They read my diary!" She exclaimed in a hurry, holding the diary out so that her mother could see. "Calm down honey. I'm sure no one touched it. Maybe you just forgot to put it away?" She lied, knowing it was her that had left out the journal and in fact betrayed her daughters' confidence. "No, no I didn't forget to put it away. I would never leave it out for someone to read." She said with confidence but on the verge of tears. "Okay, well then maybe one of the housekeepers found it when they were cleaning and didn't put it back." She lied again noticing Bianca was really upset about this. "Someone read it. I know they did. The pages are bent."She pointed out. Erica decided to come clean. "It was me Bianca. I went through your diary." "How could you do that to me mom? And then you lied to me about it!" The hurt and anger towards her mother showing. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know something happened in rehab and that you had a problem with someone there. You know you can tell me anything Bianca." It wasn't a problem. I liked…just forget it. I can't believe you did this!" "I only did it because I love you and I want to protect you. "Why didn't you just ask me? Instead you read my diary and tell me someone else did it. How can I trust you now?" "I'm sorry Bianca. I promise. "It's too late to make promises. You obviously can't keep them." She yelled, turned and ran to the front door, opened it and ran out. "Bianca! Bianca!" Erica shouted as she watched her daughter run out. "Erica. Just let her go. She'll be back."Chris told her. "I can't. What if something happens to her?" She worried. "She'll be fine. She just needs some time to calm down and she'll realize why you did what you did." "I hope you're right." She said, still looking at the door. "Hey, did you see Bianca come running down here?" Leo said as he noticed Bianca wasn't anywhere around. "Yes Leo, we had a fight and she ran out of the house." Erica said, still upset. "Oh man. That isn't good. You gonna go find her?" Leo asked looking in the cabinet for food. "She'll be back. Just give her time." Chris stated again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

David and Anna were still in the midst of their kiss when David's phone rang. He was going to ignore it, for her, for this but she stopped it.

"You should get that. It might be a patient or something."

If they hadn't stopped he would have ignored it but since she did and he was on call, he walked to answer the phone.

"Dr. David Hayward." He answered the caller.

"Hey bro!" Leo answered.

David was annoyed that it was his brother of all people that had interrupted that moment. "It's my broth" he said as he turned to tell Anna but she was gone. "Now what do you want Leo?" he barked.

"Dude I just wanted to tell you that Bianca ran out of the house earlier. Something about a fight with Erica. No one knows where she is. I just figured you would want to know."

"I'm sorry Leo, for yelling like that. Thank you for calling me. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah man. Gotta go before Erica catches me making calls on the phone." He said as he hung up the phone. For once his brother did something noble. It made him wonder if his brother was changing but right now he needed to find Bianca and make sure she was okay.

Erica had been sitting near the phone for nearly two and a half hours. Bianca had never done anything like this before. Sure she had disagreed with her before but she always locked herself in her room. She never left the house. The fact that it was longer than an hour since she ran out was scaring her. What if something had happened to her? After all it was Erica's fault that Bianca ran out and if something happened to her daughter she would never be able to live with herself. She called everyone she could think of that Bianca might go to if she wanted to talk or lay low with. Myrtle, Opal and a few of Biancas' friends were called and she even attempted to dial David's phone number a few times but stopped herself before it rang. After all David had been her doctor, maybe he could help? But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Chris had put out a few phone calls and had a few contacts watching out for a girl matching his description. He didn't know the first thing about women and young girls but he knew how to find people.

David had stopped a few places around town he thought that Bianca might go to while on the run but with no such luck. He ended his search at the boathouse. It was the last place he could think of to look.

It was there he heard soft crying and when he walked by he saw her sitting on a bench. He walked up quietly but made himself known before he was so close he would scare her. "Bianca" he said softly but loud enough for her to hear.

"David?" She questioned as she wiped a few tears from her eyes not a all expecting to see him there.

"Is everything alright?" knowing it obviously wasn't but nor wanting her to know why he was there.

"Yeah I'm fine." she lied.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he said referring to the empty part of the bench next to her.

"Actually I was just about to leave." she said getting ready to get up and walk away from the situation.

"Bianca, I saw your tears. I know your're not fine."

"David will you just leave it alone!" she said with anger

"Bianca you know you can talk to me. I was your doctor and anything you say to me is confidential." he reminded her and waited for a response. After a minute or so of silence he spoke again. "Or if you just want to talk to me as a friend. As someone that will just listen, I'm here."

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone? Especially not mom?"

"I promise, Bianca."

"It's mom. She told me I could trust her but she obviously can't trust me." she said aloud, pausing for a few seconds and then continuing. "she betrayed me and I don't know if I can ever trust her again."

"May I ask how she betrayed you?" he asked hesitantly.

"She went through my things, found my diary and read it! My personal thoughts and feelings and then she had the nerve to lie about it! I hate her!"

"I understand that you are upset and that you feel betrayed. Did she say why she did it?"

"She said something about trying to protect me but I don't understand how reading my diary protects me. She just didn't like the fact that she didn't know everything and she couldn't control my life."

"Bianca, you can't possibly believe that's the reason she did what she did. You know her better than that. She loves you."

"I know, but that's what it feels like. That's why I can't tell her. I tried but she wouldn't understand. This would hurt her too much." She stopped herself before she said any more, realizing what she had just revealed.

"What can't you tell her Bianca?" He asked trying not to pressure her into it. "You don't have to tell me, but you can."

"It started in rehab. I met someone there." He didn't really know what she was going to tell him, it could be anything. He'd heard lots of things in his career but maybe he wasn't prepared for what she was going to tell him. "I felt something for her and it wasn't just the normal feelings you have for a friend. They were different." He was shocked at what she had just told him. Had he heard her right?

"I thought maybe it was just a phase but I feel the same way with Sarah. I think I love her." She stopped to look at David's face. To see what his reaction was. He looked a little shocked. She wasn't surprised. "That's why I can't tell my mother that I'm gay." She half laughed at his expression.

"I'm sorry Bianca, I'm being unprofessional. I guess I just wasn't prepared for that."

"And you think mom would take it better? There's no way!" She pointed out, sullen.

"Hey, it's just initial shock. Your mother she loves you. She'll get passed this."

"No she won't. She prides herself on being Erica Kane, a strong woman. She'll think I let her down."

"We'll I hope you know that I don't view as any less of a woman. If anything you're even stronger than your mother. Being able to admit your feelings to yourself and embrace them takes a lot of strength. Trust me."

"You don't have to say these things, David. I don't need a pep talk."

"That's not what this is. I just don't want you to think you can't tell your mother because you will hurt her feelings. You need to do what you need to do for yourself and no one else."

"But If I love my mother, how can I tell her something that could ruin her life? Everything she's worked for? I can't do that to her."

"Because you're her daughter and how she reacts is up to her. It's not your job to worry about her. But I know you do anyway."

"I'm not saying I don't want to tell her, because she's going to find out somehow. I just rather it came from me. It's just hard to find a good time to your mother you like women and not men."

"There might not ever be a good time but there will be a time and you'll tell her. She'll freak out. She'll try to rationalize it, but most importantly she'll get past it." "Now I think you should let me take you home, okay?"

"Okay" She said, nodding in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bianca had been gone for nearly 12 hours. Something that never happened. Erica knew where Bianca was at all times and the fact that she didn't know for this amount of time was scaring her. Then there was a knock at the door. Erica ran to the door and opened it. She saw Bianca standing there, David behind her.

"Oh my God, Bianca!" She exclaimed and pulled her daughter into her arms. "Are you all right? Where did you go? David? You found her?" She questioned.

"I was walking by the boathouse. I saw her sitting there. We talked and then I brought her here." he said, not mentioning the fact that his brother had called him and informed him of the days' prior events.

She let Bianca go and she went upstairs to her room. "We'll talk about this in a few minutes." She called to her, returning her eyes to David. "Well thank you, David. For finding her, bringing her here."

"You're welcome Erica, but really, it was nothing."

"After the way I shoved you out the door last week, I'm surprised you even came to the door."

"This had nothing to do with us. This was about Bianca."

"Yes you're right. I'm sorry."

"Hey it's you again." They heard a man's voice coming from behind Erica. "David Hayward, right?"

"He brought Bianca home. He was just leaving."

"You can stop playing games Erica. I know who he is. Pine Valley's resident Dr. Evil. The doctor with a rapsheet. And your ex as of a few months." He blurted out to a stunned Erica. "What? Did you forget I work for the FBI?"

"Well, Erica is right. I have to get going or I'm going to be late for my date. Sorry I can't stay and chat." He said backing out of the doorway. So he lied. It didn't matter because he planned to find her, continue what they started.

"Date?" she asked too soft for anyone to hear.

"He's not so bad. He's scares easily." Chris chuckled to himself.

"I'm going to go talk to Bianca." She told him giving him a quick peck on the cheek as if to ensure him David's presence meant nothing and then she went upstairs.

She knocked softly on the door. Bianca didn't say anything but she knew her mother would be walking through the door any second. "Bianca" she called softly while opening the door. "Bianca, I told you we were going to talk."

"You mean you're going to talk and I'm going to listen?" Bianca threw out, knowing how her mother operated.

"Well after I'm done saying what I have to say, you can talk about whatever you need to talk about." She stopped and started again. "I just want to tell that I understand you were angry with me and that's why you ran out. It's the fact that it was for almost 12 hours that upsets me."

"I have to tell you something."

"This can wait until I'm done saying what I have to say."

"No it can't or I might not say it. This whole thing, with Enchanment, the photo shoot, it's not me."

"That is what we wanted."

"No. No, that is what you wanted. I never did. Look at me. I want you to see

who I am, mother. Can you see who I am? Can you? I'm trying to show you." She asked her mother.

"Oh, honey, there is something wrong. There is something terribly wrong with you."

"No. Mom, were you listening to David when he tried to tell you who I was? Or uncle Jack?"

"Bianca, what are you trying to say?" She asked, refusing to see what her daughter was putting right in front of her.

"You know. I -- i'm trying to show you who I am. I want you to see who I am. Please. Please. I'm your daughter. Yours and daddy's. And I really believe that he would be proud of me, just like you said. Just not for the reasons that you think."

"I think maybe I should give you some more time. To cool off."

"Mother. Look at me. I'm exactly who you always knew. I'm still your baby and I still love you."

"I don't know why you're doing this to me. I mean, I'm hanging on by a thread here."

"This is not about you, mom. Have you always loved me, mom? Have you?"

"How could you even ask me a question like that?"

"Do you?"

"Yes! You know I do."

"I'm gay. Mom? Did you hear what I said? Mom?"

"I've got to go. Downstairs." She said in a daze, turning around.

"Mom, can't you even look at me? Please, turn around, face me.

Face who I am. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but I just couldn't pretend anymore to be someone I'm not."

"I told your uncle Jack that sending you to that rehab center was a complete mistake, and it was. I was right. I wish I had listened to my instincts. What that girl did to you, that horrible girl –"

"Who? Sarah? She didn't do anything to me."

"Honey, of course she did. She's older than you are, and she preyed on you. She preyed on your youth and your inexperience."

"No, no we were friends. We were soul mates."

"Bianca, you were sick. You were fighting a disease. You were scared. You were vulnerable. And she took advantage of you. She tried to confuse you, tried to get you to think that you're something that you're not."

"David was right about you trying to rationalize it." Bianca said to herself but loud enough that Erica heard it.

"David? What does he have to do with this?" Erica questioned at her daughters words.

"When he found me at the boathouse, we talked. He knew something was troubling me and I told him. He told me that I needed to tell you. That I couldn't protect you at my own expense. I needed you to know, to tell you because I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. And then he told me exactly how you'd react to the news. So far he's right but I know that you'll never get to the acceptance part like he thinks you will."

"Well I'm not going to stand here and listen to this, this nonsense." She told Bianca. She wasn't sure what to say. What to do. Bianca, gay? Her daughter gay? And David, he had something to do with this? She needed to talk to him. Tell him that he needed to fix this. Fix what he had done. Convincing her daughter that she likes women not men. How dare he!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He found her. Actually she found him. When he got to his room at the Valley Inn, she happened to be waiting outside his door. They didn't waste any time, picking up where they left off a couple hours ago. She had his shirt off before he was through the door, lips locked. They didn't even make it to the bed before they heard a knock on the door. "They'll go away." He spoke, his lips still on hers. There were more knocks, harder this time. "I don't think they're leaving" she said, while David was working her shirt over her head.

This time they heard a voice. "David, open the door!"

It was Erica. They were busy and had left the door unlocked. She opened the door and walked in. She saw them. Knew what they were in the middle of but she didn't care. She blazed a course for the woman's shirt, picking it up and giving it to Anna. "You need to leave. We need to talk." She told Anna while staring David down. If looks could kill only Erica would be leaving that room.

"I'll call you." David said to Anna who was noting her cue to leave, heading for the door and closing it behind her.

"Where do you get off putting these kinds of things into a 16-year olds head?" She starting spouting off. "I can't believe you would do this kind of thing to Bianca, to me!" She continued.

"Wait just a minute. What did Bianca say to you?" he questioned

"She told me that you said she had to tell me she was, was, you know." She stuttered, not able to even get the words out, that word out.

"Gay? She said that I told her to tell you that?"

"I can't believe you of all people David, would tell her such awful things."

"Just so we're on the same page, Bianca told you that she's gay and you're blaming it on me?"

"I'm not blaming you, it's your fault. She never would have done this on her own. Someone put this in her head and apparently that someone is you!"

"Did you go off like this at Bianca? No wonder she was afraid to tell you anything. I knew you wouldn't be happy about it, but this, this is ridiculous!"

"What are you trying to say? I love my daughter and she knows I love her."

"I know you love your daughter. She confided in you Erica. She told you something that was difficult for her to tell you and you go and act like this."

"I'm done with you David Hayward! Don't you come near me or my daughter ever again!" She told him, having enough of this, enough of him. He made her so angry at him sometimes. She wondered how she ever thought she loved him. She turned around, headed for the door.

He grabbed her arm before she could take more than a step in the opposite direction.

"Get your hands off of me!" She screamed at him.

"Don't you get it? She can't help the way she feels. She forced herself to be something she wasn't, all so that she could protect you and your image. She finally decided she needed to stop living a lie and tell you the truth, even though she knew you wouldn't accept it. Even risk losing your love." He told her honestly. The words he spoke might have actually been partially describing himself, but they were still true.

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't know why she couldn't see this. That someone else had to explain how to be a mother to her daughter. A man, David Hayward had made things clearer than they ever were. Did she believe that Bianca was gay, maybe not. But she realized it wasn't her place to decide how Bianca lived her life. She just needed to be there for her no matter what and accept her daughter for the woman she would become. "She could never lose my love." She said aloud, her head still lost in thought.

"She needs to hear that from you. She knows you might not ever accept it, but she needs to know you'll always lover her and that she'll always have you."

She was crying now. "I'm a horrible mother."

"You're a wonderful mother Erica. Just sometimes your drive and determination get in the way."

"You always know what to say. How do you do that?"

"I know you better than you know yourself, Erica." He said to her, their eyes locked. Her phone rang. She looked at the caller id. "It's Chris." She half laughed.

"Go ahead, answer it." He told her. She did and she seemed to listen and do little talking. It seemed to be important.

"I have to go."

"No go. Just promise me you'll talk with Bianca."

"I will." She told him as she was walking out the door. "Thank you."

"I'm glad I could help." He nodded as she walked down the hall.

It was almost thirty minutes of sitting alone when he got the page. He was thinking about the days events. His making out with Anna Devane. His conversation with Bianca, More making out with Anna. And then his conversation with Erica. He was totally confused about where to go from here. He caught a break with the page. He was needed for a gunshot victim. The surgery would give him the opportunity to stop thinking about his life and focus on saving a patient. For that he was grateful.

When he arrived at the hospital, the patient was already being prepped for surgery. When he look at the chart he read the name. Chris Stamp. _Oh my god. Erica was with him._ Joe happened to be walking down the hall towards the OR room. "Joe? Is this the only victim?"

"Yes. No one else was hurt. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Thanks." He lied, making his way to the OR.

It seemed like days, while she waited for news on Chris but it had only been 4 hours. It wasn't like 4 hours wasn't a long time but it seemed like forever. Jack had brought Bianca to be with Erica while she waited for news. It wasn't that she felt Bianca needed to be there, but she needed to talk with her daughter and she wasn't leaving the hospital.

Her mother had surprised her. She was bursting at the seams when she stormed out of her room earlier. But now, something was different. Her mother seemed to be a different person. Whether it was Chris being shot that had brought her to her senses or something else she didn't care, but she was thankful. David had been right. She just had to prepare herself for possibility that she would lose her mother. She was glad she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Erica saw David walking down the hall in scrubs. He didn't look happy. In fact he looked as though he had just lost a patient. _Oh no,_ _Chris_. He was standing in front of her now. The rest of them were behind her, waiting for David to speak.

"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do. The bullet tore through the blood vessels in his heart and he was losing too much blood too fast. Chris didn't make it. He died.

The words, he was talking but she didn't hear them. She didn't need to hear him say it. She knew Chris was dead. He was dead. And then world went black.

He noticed she wasn't even looking at him. She was swaying a little. He knew she was going to fall and he put his arms out. She fell into them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey."

"Hey. I fainted didn't I?"

"Right into my arms." he smiled

"Are you going to charge me for breaking my fall doctor?"

"Not this time. I know your going to be mad when I tell you I took the liberty of running some tests. I didn't want to take a chance with your heart."

"You think learning of Chris' death might have affected my heart?"

"The good news is it didn't." He happily told her, raising the hand he was using to hold her test results.

"Thanks for being so thorough doctor." "What?" she asked noticing he was holding something back.

"I did find something in your blood work."

"What kind of something?"

"Erica you're pregnant" when there wasn't a response he spoke again. "I take it you already knew?"

"I found out a couple days ago. It's one of the reasons I had hard time with Bianca. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Did he know?" He asked, referring to Chris.

"I didn't get a chance to tell him, with Bianca running away and then last night. I just never found the time."

"Did you see your OB yet?"

"I have an appointment in a few days."

"Do you have a plan?"

"You mean am I going to keep the baby? Of course. I love this child so much already and it's only been two days."

"You'll be raising a 16-year old and a newborn on your own. Does that scare you?"

"Actually I'm terrified. The way I acted with Bianca yesterday. I can't even raise one daughter and now I'm going to have another child. I don't want to let this child down the way I did with Bianca."

"Erica, you're a great mother. You're just going through a rough patch that's all. No one ever said that raising a teenager was easy."

"Mom?" they heard from the doorway as Bianca walked into the room.

"Honey. Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes honey, David here was just giving me the all clear."

"I'm sorry about Chris, mom. I know he meant a lot to you."

"Well I'm going to sign some papers and you two can get out of here. And Erica, I'm truly sorry about Chris."

"Thank you David, for everything." She said throwing him a smile that he knew she meant for everything he did for her in the last day.

It had been two days after Chris' death that she had set the funeral for. There weren't a whole lot of people there. Some of the people Chris worked with, at the PVPD not the FBI. There were friends and family of Erica, the ones who've met Chris and of course Bianca, Erica, Myrtle and Opal. And then there was David, not necessarily because he knew the man, they only met twice, but because Anna and Erica were there. In fact he had agreed to go with Anna. The only thing he felt bad about was the fact he couldn't save him. He was the reason that Chris was here, in the Wildwind chapel being buried.

He sat in the back with Anna next to him. It seemed as though this was the first date. What a great first date.

"_Hey babe you want to go on a date?"_

" _What did you have in mind?"_

" _How about a funeral?"_ What the hell kind of guy was he?

It didn't really matter anyway. He had his eyes on Erica the whole time. Her and Bianca hugging, crying. Was it wrong of him to wish he was sitting with them? Here he was with another woman and Erica was mourning her boyfriend? Could you really call any man with Erica a boyfriend? It didn't matter because even though she was single, she was pregnant with Chris' child and he was starting a new relationship with a new woman. He really wanted to see where this was going between the two of them. Maybe this where he's supposed to be. Maybe he and Erica weren't meant to be.

Although she was sitting in the front pew, she had seen him in the back, with Anna. She knew he was watching her. She may not have seen him looking at her, but she could feel it, feel his eyes burning into her. She still had feelings for him and that was only a confirmation of that. The fact that she was pregnant with his child, didn't that mean something? She couldn't even bring herself to tell him that it was his baby, their baby. He had just assumed that Chris was the father and she'd let him believe that. The fact was she and Chris never slept together. She wasn't sure that she'd loved Chris and until she knew she did she wouldn't give herself to him. That was something she had only ever done once, with David. David.

They were both deep in thought of each other that neither of them noticed that the service was over. Most of the people in attendance were filing out of the pews.

"Mom? Are you ready to go?" She heard Bianca say.

"Yes honey in a minute."

"I'm going to go talk with uncle Jack." Bianca said as she got up and walked to the vestibule where Anna happened to be too.

"Erica." David said softly from next to where she was sitting.

"David. Hi."

"Can I sit?"

"Please."

"How are you holding up?"

"You mean because I'm burying Chris, I'm pregnant and my daughter announced she was gay all in 4 days? I think I'm doing fairly well considering."

"Well if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay, I will."

He noticed she was listening and answering him but she didn't seem to be there. She seemed far away. In a different world. He felt he needed to do something. Help her some way. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Before she realized what was happening, tears started falling down her face. This was something she didn't know she needed and she just accepted his strong arms around her.

"It's okay Erica. It's okay. I'm here." He said softly. After a minute or two she was able to hold off more tears. She slowly backed out of his arms and wiped some of the tears from her face. "I'm sorry. I got tears all over your jacket."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You think I care about a few tears." He smiled, Her face between his hands, wiping the remaining tears from her face with his thumbs. She looked just as beautiful as ever, even with her tear stained face. It felt like they were still together, that nothing between them had changed. He pressed his lips against hers and there was no more thinking, only feeling. It was a soft kiss and she melted to him. She moved her hands to his shoulders and then to his neck. His right hand moved into her hair as she deepened the kiss.

They were lost to the moment only for her to remember where they were. What they were doing. "David. We can't." She said for both of them, to remind herself. "We're in a chapel. After Chris' funeral. There are people here and Anna, you're with Anna."

He reluctantly pulled away from her. "You're right. I'm sorry. I better go."

"David wait, there's something I need to tell you." After what they'd just shared she knew she had to tell him. Tell him she was carrying their child not Chris' and now.

"What is it?" He asked, stopping from leaving so that she could tell him what she needed to.

"I" She started but was cut off by Anna. "David, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Erica was just going to tell me something."

"Never mind. Go with Anna."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Good bye David."

"Good bye Erica."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She had chickened out at telling David the truth. She just couldn't do. He was with Anna Devane. How could she mess up his life when it finally seemed as though he was going to be happy. He had told her that he didn't know how to love until her. And she thought he did, until he continued lying to her. How could he trust the man to a raise a child with her, together or apart? Maybe this child was better off thinking their father was super government agent who served his country and died protecting his son? His son. Ryan Lavery. If she was going to have Chris stay as the father that would mean that he or she would be Ryan's sister or brother. Could she do that to him? Give him a sibling that wasn't his or risk him finding out? Secrets always had a way or coming out in Pine Valley. She kept tellin herself that this was best for her child that David Hayward wouldn't even want this child. He's not the kind of man that settles down with a women and has a family. He's a doctor. One that commits crimes and takes the Hippocratic Oath less than seriously. At least that's what she used to convince herself that she should keep quiet.

Her head was so filled with these thoughts that she didn't hear the nurse calling her name. She tried to clear her mind as she followed the nurse back the hall and did as she said. She did everything she thought she hears the nurse said and then waited for Dr. Clader to come into the room.

"Hello Erica. How are we doing today?"

"I've been better."

"Well why don't we try and make it better. First we'll do an exam and then we will take a look at your baby with an ultrasound."

"Okay." she said a little happier than before.

As Dr. Clader conducted the exam, her mind drifted again. She was going to find out how far along she was. When this child was conceived, which would mean she had to be either three or five months along. How did she not notice she was pregnant until a few days ago? Oh well that didn't matter anymore because was and there was no going back. She thought back to when this child might have been conceived. Both weren't any of her proudest moments. September was in his office on the desk. And in November was the night she'd ingested libidizone. libidizone. the word echoed through her head. It was an untested drug or at least still in the testing stages she thought. What if it is harmful to the baby?

She didn't even notice that he was getting the ultrasound machine and bringing it over. She must have subconsciously answered all of his questions because she didn't remember. By the time she noticed what he was doing he had already had an image on the screen. He had already started taking measurements and marking things onthe chart.

"if you look here" he said pointing to a spot on the screen "is your baby's heart. And here is it's head, arms, and legs." There were tears in her eyes. She had always wanted another child, it was just that she thought she hadn't found the right man. And now. Here she was debating on who this childs father will be.

"By my findings and measurements I'd say you are about 15 weeks give or take a few days. And that would put conception around the 17th of November. Did you plan on finding out the sex of your child?"

"Actually I haven't decided if I want to know or if I want to be surprised."

"that's fine. You can always find out before birth if you like."

"okay" she said with a half smile.

"Is there a father we could put down on your chart?"

She was thrown off a little with his question. She hadn't yet decided. "Chris Stamp" she threw out without thinking.

He noticed that something looked to be bothering her. "Erica? Is there something I can answer for you?"

"Any thing i tell you is confidential right?"

"Yes, of course"

"If i were have to ingested a drug on the day on conception could that harmed the baby?"

"it depends on the chemical compound and reactivity but yes it is possible. Why do you ask?"

" I was accidentally poisoned with drug called libidizone the day this child was conceived. I want to make sure that it didn't hurt the baby."

"You were what? It's not in your chart."

"It was an accident, but I need to know if my baby's okay."

"I'll need to find out more on this drug. I've never heard of it. But I'll let you know what I find and I suggest you have an amniocentesis done to check for abnormalities."

"Whatever you think is necessary Dr. Clader."

"Oh I didn't want to forget to mention that you need to take it easy the next few weeks. Your blood pressure and heart rate were a little elevated. I understand you've been under a great deal of stress lately but rest should help."

"I will. Thank you doctor" she thanked him before he exited the room.

"I'm glad you decided to stay the night." he smirked, his arms around the naked woman in his bed.

"Me too." she said playfully in return.

"I think maybe it's time we got out of this bed. After all, it is almost noon."

"It's not like we spent all night in it."

"True, but I meant we both have work to do today. I'm sure the pine valley police department is wondering where chief Devane is.."

"Yes reality. I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me." She mocked.

The phone started ringing and they looked at each other. They were always being interrupted by someone, somehow.

"You answer that. I'll get a shower."

"If it's not important I'll join you." he said with a devilish smile and a quick kiss.

He made his way out of bed and answered the ringing phone. "Dr Hayward."

"Dr. Hayward, this is Dr. Clader. I have been informed that you are in charge of research into the drug Libidizone."

"It's a side project of mine yes. May I ask why you are inquiring about the drug?"

"I have a patient who says she has been exposed to the drug and we're both concerned for her unborn child's welfare. I was wondering if you know of any complications associated with the drug?"

"As far as I know, no. But I haven't done any or know of any research on the effects of Libidizone on fetal development. I'm curious as to who this patient is?"

"You know I can't divulge patient information doctor."

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that, but I've been the only one in possession of this drug and I don't see how anyone has been in contact much less ingesting the drug without my knowledge. This could be a potential criminal case."

"I don't any more information than this but if I hear anything else. Can you send the research files to my office as soon as possible?"

"Of course but I'm going to be looking in to this further."

"that is your prerogative doctor. I'm just doing what's best for my patients."

"I understand. I'm just looking out for my license. Good day doctor." he told the doctor before hanging up. He kept racking his brain as to who this woman could be. Only a few people had been exposed to Libidizone. He was careful about that. Only Jake, him and Erica had ingested it. Erica. Erica. The name echoed through his head. Erica was pregnant. But why would she be worried. The Libidizone episode was months ago.

Chris was the father. At least that's what she told him. Would she lie to him? Was this child his? He had to ask her. He had to know. If this child was his and this drug, the one he just had to patent before Martin could, if he harmed their child. He had to find out, now!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had taken him less than fifteen minutes to get to her front door. It should have taken at least twenty, but he was on a mission. He had left a note for Anna. It said that he had an emergency at the hospital. It was an emergency, just not at the hospital. He thought about all things he wanted to ask her, things he wanted to tell her. Before he knew it he was knocking hard on the front door. Although it was opening, he continued to knock.

As she opened the door she noticed it was him. "David?" she asked not sure why he was still knocking on the door.

"We need to talk. You have some explaining to do." He scolded as he pushed through the door and her.

"What's going on David? What are you talking about?" She asked, not sure what he was referring to.

"So how long? Have you been lying to me for months or just the past couple of weeks" He asked angrily, pacing through her loving room.

"David why don't you sit down and tell me what it is you think I'm lying about."

"You know, why would I expect you to tell me the truth? This is what you always do! And then, someone finds out and we do this. I hate that you find it so easy to lie to me. And to lie about something this big, this important."

"David I still don't know what"

He cut her off. "That child you're carrying is mine and you know it."

"Who told you?"

"That's all you have to say Erica? You want to know you out?"

"Oh David. I was going to tell you and"

"I'm pretty sure I asked if Chris was the father and I'm pretty sure you told me yes. Or did I just hear you wrong?"

"No. No, you heard right."

"So you admit you knew that you were carrying my child and you just thought that you could go along with Chris being the father? Really? You think a dead man could be a better father than me?"

"That's not at all what I think. I was just so confused and terrified that you wouldn't want a child."

"So you didn't even bother to ask? You assumed I wouldn't?"

"I tried telling you. After the funeral but Anna showed up. I didn't want to ruin it for the two of you. For you."

"For me? Pretending that my child is someone else's is for me? Yeah that makes sense."

"David please understand, I" She didn't get to finish what she was saying because everything went black and she fell. Luckily he was close enough to catch her before she ended up on the floor. He laid her down on the couch.

It was then that Leo came walking down the stairs. "What did you do to her bro?"

"Shut up Leo." He barked, frantically taking her pulse. What the hell had he done?

"She doesn't look too good. I heard yelling and I come down here and she's out cold on the couch?"

"Erica, Erica honey can you hear me?" He asked, gently brushing hair off of her face.

She came to a few seconds later. "What happened?" she asked and then beginning to panic. "The baby, is my baby okay?"

"Calm down. It's going to be okay. Do you have any pain? Any Cramping?"

"No. No."

"That's good. I think you and the baby are fine."

"I should call Dr. Clader just to make sure."

"I think that's a good idea. I'll call him." David said, pulling out his cell phone and making the call.

"Did I hear someone say baby? Like as in a little rugrat?" Leo asked coming from the kitchen.

"Oh Leo. You don't know yet."

"Alright what's going on?" He asked spooning cereal into his mouth.

"I guess the easiest way to say this is that, Leo you're going to be an uncle." The words uncle caused him to spit out the cereal in his mouth.

"Not uh. How did that happen? Well I know how it happened, but really? My big bro is going to be a daddy?"

"Dr. Clader doesn't think it's anything serious, but he said that you should come in tomorrow. He said something about complications?"

"Yes and it's all your fault." She told him, remembering how he treated he just a few minutes ago. She was angry at him. He's the reason she passed out, stress and high blood pressure. He was doing this to her.

"You're right. I was being an ass."

"That's putting it nicely. It's your fault that this child could have a defect. You and your damn Libidizone! I'd say that I wish I never slept with you, but then that would mean I would wish this child away and I won't do that, no matter what!" She was breathing fire now. She knew deep down this wasn't his fault, well that he never meant for this to happen. She was just so scared for her child at the moment and this was how she could fight it.

"I completely forgot. That was how I found out. Dr. Clader called me and asked about the Libidizone and it effects. I'm so sorry, Erica. I never stopped to think about that. That I may have caused harm to you and the baby."

"That's your problem. You never stop to think about anyone else but yourself."

"You know I never meant for you to ingest the Libidizone. For that to happen, for this to happen."

"Do you regret this child David?"

"I regret how it happened. That I was a careless SOB. That I took advantage of you."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but it doesn't make up for the fact that you put this child in danger, even before it was born. I can't deal with this anymore. You need to leave, now."

Leo had been listening to the whole discussion, not necessarliy understanding it but knowing there was more to them then he realized.

"We're not done here Erica. I'm not done."

"She says your done David. You need to go." Leo said walking over to them and helping escort David to the door. "I'll take care of her." Leo promised as he closed the door on David.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He had a shift at the hospital. He opened his door to leave and she was standing there. "Erica are you okay? Come in."

"I'm sorry about last night. I was up all night, thinking about everything we said last night."

"I was up thinking last night too. I came over demanding answers and yelling at you for keeping me in the dark."

"I am sorry about that. I was, I am scared and I thought I was doing what was best for everyone involved. I was wrong."

"I realized I don't blame you for not telling me. Last night only proved you were right. I flipped out because I too am scared. You're having a baby."

"Our baby." She reminded him. "We never talked about having a child. You asked me how I felt about this child that day in the hospital, but I don't know how you feel about this whole thing."

"To tell you the truth I don't even know. I was huffing and puffing about how you kept this from me and I didn't even stop to think about what that meant."

"You were caught up in the fact that I kept something so important from you, especially because that's why I broke it off with you. Because of the lies and then I go and do that same thing to you."

"You still didn't deserve the way I treated you. I stressed you out so much that you passed out. It's obvious I'm not meant to be a father."

"It's not your fault."

"Maybe, but you were right about one thing. I put this child in harm's way before any of us knew of his or her existence."

"I'm not going to disagree with you on that."

"I wish I could take it back. But like you said, if we take back that night, it's like wishing this child away. That's one thing I want you to know. That I'll never regret our child's conception, no matter what."

"I can handle this, if you don't want anything to do with this child. If you don't think you can be a father or if your not ready. I planned to raise this child by myself and if I have to I will."

"I won't let you. This is my responsibility too."

"Are you sure?"

"I may not have any experience or any knowledge about babies but I'll learn. I have to."

"I was on my way to my appointment with Dr. Clader before I stopped here."

"You should get going then. We can talk later."

"Did you want to come with me?"

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable by my presence."

"I know you want to know what's going on. Ask questions. After all you said we were in this together. You have a right to know."

"If you don't mind. I would like that." He said and she took his hand in hers.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

She was a little late for the appointment because of the conversation with David but the nurse took her back and took vitals. After that she met David in the exam room where Dr. Clader had already been talking with David.

David pulled Dr. Clader aside into the exam room before Erica joined them so that hey could discuss the Libidizone factor.

"I've gone over all of the data I have concerning research on Libidizone that I have and anything else I could find. It seems as though it could potentially cause disruption in DNA replication." David told Clader

"The fact that the exposure was only once and possibly before conception and implantation is good. The chance that there was any damage done is relatively small."

"So most likely the baby should be fine?"

"I'm fairly certain there is nothing to worry about, but I would suggest an amniocentesis be scheduled."

"I agree that an amnio should be done."

"I'm glad we had this discussion but I don't know if she told you why I'm here today."

"No and I happened to be wondering what capacity you are here in."

"I'm here as the father or patient, whatever you want to call it. And yes I know that you have in that chart that Chris Stamp is the father. But it's wrong and I don't have time to fill in the details." He told Dr. Clader, as the door opened and Erica was shown in by a nurse.

"Dr. Clader? David? What are you two doing in here? No let me guess. Doctor stuff."

"How'd you know?" David teased.

"Maybe because it seems intense in here. And you did it while I wasn't in the room. That's means you probably didn't want me to know what you were talking about."

"Well we were just discussing some things. Why don't we just get this show on the road?"

"Yes." She said.

"After looking at your vitals, and it's only been a week mind you, your blood pressure has gone up."

"I'm sorry that is all my fault and I intend to make sure I do everything to keep it as low as possible." David told Clader and Erica.

"Even so, I'm going to write a prescription for INSPRA, 10mg, twice a day."

"Is that the safest drug for use in pregnancy?" David asked, from now on making sure he was protecting their child at all costs.

"At this low of a dose it should be fine. Now that we have that taken care of, I'm going to do a sonogram and make sure everyone is doing okay." Dr. Clader said, moving the equipment over to them.

Neither of them noticed when Erica grabbed David's hand in hers because they were both to scared to realize they were using each other for support. Dr. Clader began the sonogram and making notes on her chart and explaining some things he was looking at to both David and Erica, but more so to David who knew what he was talking about.

"There don't appear to be any malformations or defects that could be detected via sonogram."

"That's good news?" Erica half asked, half said.

"Yes that's very good news." The doctor told her. David had squeezed her hand and that was when they both realized that they were holding each other's hand. They both looked at each other with a knowing smile. "I do think that it is necessary that you be scheduled for an amniocentesis within the next week."

"I thought that everything was fine?" She questioned the man.

"This sonogram can only show what's visible and the amnio can tell us everything about the genetics and what's going on inside." David told her

"Is better that we know as much as we can, given the circumstances." Clader confirmed and Erica nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead and schedule the amnio. I'm going to go down to the pharmacy and fill that prescription and I'll be back to get you." David told Dr. Clader and Erica and before leaving he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered when he was close to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 He had brought her home to her place after the appointment with Dr. Clader. He wasn't sure where they went from here but it had to be forward. They were having a child, how could it go anyway but forward?  
"I'm going to take you upstairs to your bed." "Whoa now doctor, we just made up today and you want to go to bed with me?" she played.  
"You're going up there to rest. Alone." He said totally straight faced and serious.  
"Who made you the boss of me? Maybe I don't want to do that."  
"I did and you're going to rest. Now let's go. Upstairs miss." He told her. She gave into his demands and went up the stairs with him and to her bedroom. She knew he felt bad about what he'd put them through and he was trying to make up for. She could tell was determined to take of them and make sure they were going to be okay from now on. Was she ready to get back together? Probably not, but it felt good to have someone there for her, to take care of her. The father of her child.  
She changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and then he helped her in bed and covered her up and she felt like an invalid. "I don't need tucked in and a bedtime story David." "Its the only way I can be sure you rest. I'm goin to go get your pill and some milk and I'll be back up in a minute."  
"Okay. I promise to stay here like a good girl." She teased. It only took a minute or two until David came back up with a glass of milk, her medication and some crackers. "Here take this." he said handing her the blood pressure pill as he sat down on the bed next to her. "There are some crackers here if the meds don't sit well with your stomach."  
"Thank you doctor." She smiled "Your welcome. Do you know if Leo or Bianca are here or going to be here? I don't want to leave alone." He said looking around as if he could see Leo or Bianca through walls. "I'm a grown woman. I don't need a babysitter David."  
"I know as soon as I go out that door you'll be up and maybe even trying to work."  
"You know me so well" "Yes that's why I want someone here with you." "You could just stay for a little while. You know make sure I stay put." she hinted, putting her hand on the inside of his leg.  
"What is this Erica?"  
"What are you talking about David?" She asked confused at what he was asking.  
"What are we doing? Where do we go from here? Me, you, and the baby, us?" "I don't know David. I don't think we can get back what we had before."  
"Are we going to try again? Should we try again? If not for us, for our baby?"  
"I know we both want a perfect life for this child, but what if we try again and self implode like last time and he or she gets caught in the middle?"  
"Can you honestly say we weren't meant to be together? This child was concieved the last time we were together. Before we both went our seperate ways."  
"I just want to go through all that again. I missed you so much, but I convinced myself that without trust there wasn't an us."  
"When I told you that I loved you, I knew for a long time before that. I just didn't think I knew what love was and I couldn't convince myself that what it was. And I had a hard time learning to fully trust someone else and I'm sorry for all the lies." He told her, getting her to see that he was different now. She had changed him for he better.  
"I'm to blame too. I know that now. You trusted me and no matter how hard you tried to get me to trust you, I couldn't bring myself to trust another man, especially one that everyone told me would hurt me. But I do. I do trust you, David."  
"So does this mean you're willing to give us another shot?" "Why don't you just shut up and kiss me. We''ll see where it goes from there." She smiled and waiting for him to do as she asked.  
He obliged moving down to her from his sitting position on the bed. He pushed some hair from her face, staring at her beautiful form before he gave in and kissed her. Softly at first, but she was hungry for his lips. After the funeral when he kissed her, she wanted that just as much as he did, if not more. But she had stopped it. Stopped them. She had been thinking about that moment everyday since and she she wanted him back. She loved him and she never stopped, no matter how many times her head told her she had too.  
She parted her lips, waiting for him to do something, well do more. He stopped them after a few kisses. What the hell?  
"Erica we can't do this." He said, already regretting starting that.  
"Why the hell not? You wanted this last week and I stopped you and now i'm all for it and you stop?"  
"Oh believe me I want this. I really do, but I brought you back here for a reason remember? You need to rest and this will only make your blood pressure rise. I can't risk that for you or the baby."  
"That's so sweet of you to be all protective daddy but really, you want to choose now to go all I can wait as long as I have to? When mommy wants to? Just this once? I promise to be good and rest and do whatever you want me to do. If you do this one thing for me."  
"Erica. Do you know how hard it is for me to resist that face?"  
"I think you might even do me good." he words laced with lust. "I'll be able to finally relax."  
"Thats enough. You win Erica." He told her giving in to her demand and kissing her again. This time like she wanted it hard and hungry. Afterall it had been about 4 months since the last time they were together. It was too long.

After they caught their breaths and their heart rates slowed he moved to lay next to her. His arms around her, her back against his chest. His hands locked around her abdomen and his head on her shoulder. "I love you." she said.  
"I love you too. Both of you." he told her and she turned to kiss him.  
"Whoa!" they heard heard from the door. It was Leo. He had just opened the door and started in the room when he caught a glimpse of them. "Leo. Don't you know how to knock?" Erica asked covering herself up as much as possible.  
"Maybe you should invest in a do not disturb sign Erica." Leo countered. "And maybe you should stay out of Erica's bedroom." David threw at him. "Especially when it's occupied."  
"Yeah sure bro. Don't worry I won't ever be coming in here again. By the way I'm glad you two made up." He said gagging as he thought about what his brother and Erica were just doing. "Thanks Leo, now get out." David said, annoyed he was still there. Leo left and closed the door with that. "I think it's time your brother get a place of his own." "Either that or we put a deadbolt on the door." he joked "Seriously that could have been Bianca that walked in."  
"oh indidnt even think about that. I think I should tell her what's going on, between the two of us."  
"Yes and I guess I need to talk to Anna." He remembered moving to get up and dressed. "Now?" She questioned, upset by the loss of him, his body and the warmth it provided.  
"Yes. I was supposed to meet her for lunch. Shes going to be angry I didn't come."  
"I'll be waiting." she said as he left. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hi mom." Bianca said coming in the door from school.

"Hey baby. How was school today?" She asked her daughter.

"It was okay. How are you feeling today?" she asked her mother.

"I'm feeling good. Thank you for asking."

"I know mom. Leo told me." She said aloud, being unable to hold back what she wanted to talk about.

"Told you what dear?" She asked, wanting to know just how much her daughter really knew.

"That David was here. Are you guys getting back together? I know Chris' death it hard for you, but do you really think getting back with David so soon is a good idea?"

"Do you not like the idea of David and I getting back together Bianca?"

"Dont get me wrong, I don't have anything against David but I just think you need to give it some time. I mean Chris is the father of my little brother or sister. I just can't see David wanting to raise someone elses kid."

"I love that you're worried about me and the baby honey. I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what mom?"

"Honey, Chris isn't the father of your brother or sister."

"I don't understand. If it's not Chris than who?"

"David."

"David? How?"

"I'm eighteen weeks and David and I were together in November."

"Oh. I remember that night. Than why did you say Chris was the father?"

"Because I was afraid. And David was with someone and I didn't want to mess that up for him."

"Does he know? I mean did you tell him the truth?"

"Oh yes honey. He knows."

"How did he take it? Is he okay with having a baby?"

"Oh my yes. We agreed were going to try and work things out and not just because of the baby. We both realized we still love each other."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want my brother or sister to have to go through something like last summer if it doesn't work out."

"Come here." She said to her daughter, tears in her eyes. Bianca went over and sat next to her mother and Erica wrapped her arms around. "I love that you're looking out for us, but sweetie it's not your job. If we didn't feel confident about this we wouldn't even try. We especially don't want to hurt you or the baby. If you feel you need to talk with him or us first so that you feel okay about this, we can do that."

"Okay. That sounds good. I just hate seeing you get hurt and now an innocent baby is in the mix."

"I promise you we'll make this work and if here are any signs of it going bad we'll part ways before it's gets there."

"I really hope everything works out. I know he loves you."

"And I love him. I have to go now though. I have to get some tests done. And we get to find out if it's a he or a she from his test. We'll know in about two weeks." She said smiling to her daughter, who was smiling back.

"Can I name her?"

"Her?" She asked curiously.

"Yes her." She winked

"We'll see."

David had called Anna, who had left a few messages on his machine this past few days and was wondering what was up. He told her he needed to talk with her which scared her a little. She thought things were going well.

"Come in." He said right before she had even knocked on the door.

She walked in, "how'd you know I was out there? I didn't even get to knock."

"I could hear you looking for the key I gave you, but you decided you should just knock and not use it."

"Oh you're good." She said with a grinning smile.

"That's what all the women tell me." He played. "Have a seat Anna."

"Its something bad isn't it? We need to talk is what everyone says when they're going dump you. Is that it David? Are you dumping me?"

"Anna, listen to me. I like you, a lot. Really."

"Just get it over with. You're not over your ex, right? It's so obvious. I just hate the fact that i wasn't good enough to help you get over her. I'm used to winning." She said with a half laugh, half pout.

"Im sorry that I led you on. I loved being with you. You're fun and exciting and you're amazing in bed. Not to mention beautiful."

"Enough of the flattery. Just come out with it."

"Its not just Erica. I could have moved on with you. She was with Chris and I with you. But he died. And then we found out, I found out." He stopped himself. It was odd saying those words.

"What is it?" She asked watching him struggle with the words. She took his hand in hers.

"I'm going to be a father Anna and I owe it to my child to give him or her the best life and I'm pretty sure that means getting back together with Erica."

"Oh David I understand. I would never ask you to choose between your child and me."

"I really wanted what we have to go somewhere but..."

"But the game has changed, and that changes everything."

"Yes. Thank you for understanding."

"You don't have to thank me David. I know what it's like to be a parent. You're doing what you have to. You're going to be a great father David." She said getting up.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this. Do you think we could still be friends?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"Good. I prefer to be on good terms with ex-lovers." He half laughed .

"Good bye David." She said before exiting his room.

"Bye."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After meeting at the hospital, David and Erica went to her amniocentesis appointment. It didn't take very long and he brought her right home afterward.

It was a repeat of the other day. They walked in the door and David made sure to tell her she was going upstairs to rest for the rest of the day.

"This is starting to get annoying." She said in a frustrated breath.

"You're just going to have to get used to it." He told her

"Its not that I don't like you taking care of me, I'm just so used to doing things on my own. And now you're making me lay around and do nothing."

"Most women like when their man pampers them." he said shooting her a confused look.

"Well maybe I'm just not that kind of woman? "

"Oh you're definitely that kind of woman. Maybe you just haven't had a man that can do it right."

"There it is. That ego of yours is ridiculous."

"Its not any bigger than yours sweetheart." He teased, knowing she'd hate it.

"If you're going to insult me you can just leave." She said in tone he knew meant she was pissed but she knew that was the reaction he expected from her.

"Fine. I'll call you." he said waiting for her to beg him to stay.

"You better get back here." She teased.

"I thought you wanted me gone. You couldn't take anymore of my ego and the orders I gave you." He said with a raised eyebrow, and turning around and walking back toward her.

"Would you just shut up and get over here. I made a mistake. I do like you being here, for us." She said putting her arms out, waiting for him to come to her.

"I love when you gravel. It suits you." He smiled

"I can change my mind."

"I'm sorry. I meant I'm glad you are taking me back." He winked

"That's better. Now if you wouldn't mind kissing me." She said as he was in her arms and his arms around her.

"Like this?" he asked before pressing his lips to hers, soft at first.

"No that's not right."

"Okay, how about this?" He asked before repeating his last move. This time he kissed her hard, with so much passion and force that she thought she might suffocate.  
He moved onto the bed, not moving his lips from hers in the process. Her hands made their way from his back, up his neck and into his hair. He moved to her side and finally broke their kiss,  
but only so they could catch their breathe.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" She asked

"I'm pretty sure we needed some air." He half laughed, half said

"No I was good." She said pulling him back to her.

"Erica, as much as I'd like to keep this up, we both know it won't stop with this."

"Unfortunately you're right." She said kissing him again.

"And that's not allowed for at least 24-48 hours after the amnio."

"Yes. We don't want to do anything else that could harm the baby."

"I'm sorry Erica." He started, his voice cracking as he spoke now. "I'm the reason our child could be compromised. That he or she have problems or heaven forbid not live."  
He continued on the verge of tears.

"Stop. Right now. We went over this. That test is going to come back and tell us that everything is going to be okay." She told him, nearly crying tears of her own.

"I just can't help but think the worst. It's just the doctor in me."

"Well just try thinking positive. For us?" She asked, now in his arms and his around her, them.

"I'll try." He told her, kissing her.

This whole situation was taking a toll on both of them. They just laid there with heir own thoughts until they both fell asleep.

David woke up a little while later but he managed to get up without waking her. She needed sleep and he was hungry, so he decided to go see if he could eat something or make something in the kitchen.

He went down the stairs and made his way into the kitchen when Bianca looked at him from where she was sitting.

"David? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bianca. I just brought your mom home."

"I didn't hear or see you come in."

"Thats because that was an hour ago. I'm not going to lie about it to you. You're too smart for that."

"What's there to lie about David? Were you and mom having sex?" She asked win a straight face.

He couldn't be more caught off guard or embarassed by her words. The words of a sixteen year old former patient and the woman he loves, her daughter. "Um no." He didn't know what to say.  
"Its going to sound awkward but she is upstairs napping. We were napping."

"Napping? What are you talking about?"

"Well I brought her home and I made sure she was resting. The testing from today requires rest and that's what she doing. I was just making sure she did and I fell asleep too."

"Oh. She told me that you're the baby's father. And that you're getting back together."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Do you really think it'll work this time David?"

"I'd like to think so Bianca, but I know that isn't enough."

"You're right it's not."

"I love your mother and I never stopped. A lot has changed since last summer and I think that we're finally on the right track. Not to mention there is a baby on the way."

"Yes my little brother or sister. And you are sure that he or she won't get hurt. That it's going to work this time?"

"I know you're angry about what happened last summer and I swear that I'm goig to be here for the baby no matter what, and for your mother even if we end up apart."

"I'm glad I can hear that from you too. Mom pretty much said the same thing. You really seemed to have grown up." She said, laughing a little at her words.

"You too. I think I learned from you and your mother on how to grow up. So thank you." He said

"I really appreciate what you did for me David. You helped me hash things out with mom. I feel so much better now. I know we aren't 100 percent but it's close."

"You know I'm here for you too, Bianca."

"Thanks David. So what about Leo? How much does he know?"

"Oh yes my baby brother knows a lot."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure"

"Are you moving in here?"

"Well we didn't really discuss that yet, but I think maybe."

"Are you going to ask mom to marry you again?" She asked before thinking.

"I was thinking about it yes, but I think I should wait, at least for a little while."

"Okay. My interrogation is done, for now." She smiled.

"Thanks. I was getting nervous that I wouldn't pass." He smiled back.

"David, I meant what I said. If you hurt my mother again or my sister, you'll regret it." She said in a serious tone but quickly smiling before she left the kitchen and went up to her room.

He couldn't help but smile at that. Sometimes she was more like her mother than she thought. She was protecting her family like any Kane woman would and that's what he found to be one of their best qualities.

After Bianca left, he saw Erica coming down the stairs. "Hey, what are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping?"

"Well I woke up and I thought you were gone."

"No I'm here for you. I was just hungry and I figured I'd let you sleep."

"Thanks."

"You hungry?" He asked but then realized the answer was yes.

"All the time." She said with a devious grin and he got the double meaning of it.

"I'll order something." He told her, as he moved to make her comfortable on the couch.

"That sounds good. Can I ask you something David?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You said you weren't going to leave. Does that mean you're going to stay?"

"Do you want me to stay here Erica? Like every night?" He asked hoping for a certain answer.

"I want you here with me, with us." She told him, her hands resting over the baby.

"I can do that. I love you Erica, I love both of you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey uncle Jack."

"Hey sweetheart. I'm glad you could come stay with me for a couple days. I've really missed you."

"I missed you too." She said giving her uncle a hug.

"You didn't have any plans this weekend?" He asked

"No. Mom and David are going to find out if I'm going to have a little brother or sister today, although I know I'm having a sister. I thought I'd give them some time alone."

"Honey did you just say your mom and David? David Hayward?" he asked confused. What did David have to do with Erica and her baby?

"Yeah uncle Jack. Why?"

"I was just wondering why David is with your mother."

"Oh you don't know? I thought mom told you." She said thinking about what her words meant to her uncle.

"Told me what Bianca?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"David is the baby's father." She said waiting for his reaction.

"What? But i thought..."

"That Chris was the father? Yes, she told everyone that because she thought is was easier that way."

"How did this happen? That man is just won't go away." He said the second part quiet, almost to himself.

"You know how it happens uncle Jack." She said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that Bianca. I meant that David Hayward is always messing things up and now I'm sure he's using this to get closer to Erica. And then he'll destroy her again, like he did before."

"Uncle Jack, it's different this time. Mom finally seems happy."

"Well see about that. I'm going to go talk to her. Why don't you go to the movies with some friends. My treat." He said, handing the girl money. He needed to talk to Erica and now.

"Don't mess things up uncle Jack, please. I hate when you and mom go at it. She loves you and I love you and it just makes everything difficult." She pleaded

"I promise I'll be nice. I just want to talk." He lied, sparing his niece.

"Okay, but I won't hesitate stay away from you if you do something to make mom angry."

"Best behavior, I promise." He said kissing her forehead and walking her to the car.

After he dropped off Bianca at the movies he made his way to Erica's and was sooner knocking on her front door. He knocked three times before the door opened.

"Jack, to what do we owe this pleasure?" David said with a faux smile.

"Could I talk to Erica please, David?" He asked trying to keep his cool.

"She's busy, can I take a message?" he asked knowing he wasn't going away.

"This isn't a game Hayward, I need to speak with Erica." He said trying to push his way in.

"I know. I'm serious. Erica doesn't need stress and I'm sure you're going to give her some." He told Jack, getting thoroughly pissed.

"I mean it Hayward. If you don't get out of my way, I'll move you myself."

"David who's at the door?" Erica asked, hearing voices arguing and seeing him at the door.

"It's just Jack, but he's leaving." David called to her.

"What does he want?" She asked now behind him at the door.

"Erica, I want to speak to you, but your guard dog won't let me in." Jack complained.

"Erica, I don't think you should be talking to him today. We have enough going on, we don't need him stressing you out any more." David pointed out.

"David it's just Jackson. It'll be fine." She assured him, putting a hand on his chest.

"Fine but I'll be right upstairs if you need me." He said, making sure he kissed Erica before leaving for Jack's benefit.

"Okay but I'll be fine." She said waiting for him to leave before inviting Jack in.

"What is Hayward doing here?" he asked realizing it was a stupid question as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"He lives here Jack." She tossed like it was a redundant question.

"I thought you were smarter than this Erica? I thought you learned your lesson when you broke off your engagement last year?" He chastized her.

"If you're going to insult the..." she started but was cut off by Jack

"The father or your child? First he knocks you up and now he's living here and Bianca acts like she's going to be part of this new "family". I really don't understand how you get yourself into these situations Erica." he finished.

"Don't you stand here and chastize me and don't you DARE insult my children or their fathers." She breathed in a fiery breath

"Fathers? I'm glad you remember Travis. You know, my brother, the father of your daughter. Don't you think for a second that I'm going to let you have Bianca calling that poor excuse for a human being daddy." He raged.

Slap. She cracked him square across the face. "Don't you insult me either. David was right, you shouldn't be here today, maybe not ever again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that Erica. I'm just worried about you. You aleady got hurt once by that man, I don't want to see it happen again." he tried to explain but she didn't want any of it.

"You lost your chance to be a concerned friend the moment you opened your mouth about my children. Just get out."

"Erica I love you. I'm just trying to protect you." he pleaded one last time before she pushed him out the door.

"Go find someone else to love and protect. I already have someone to love and protect me and he certainly doesn't insult my children." She threw at him before slamming the door shut.

Jack made his way to SOS. He didn't feel like going home, Bianca was at the movies and he had just royally screwed up with Erica. He wanted to forget the whole thing and hopefully the alcohol in this place could do that.

"Can I get a scotch? Make it a double." he said at the bartender. He noticed a woman sitting at the same bar, a few seats down and she looked oddly familiar.

"Why is a beautiful woman like you here drinking alone?" He pryed

"Can't a lady drink in peace?" She said in an annoyed tone and with an accent.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like I've seen you somewhere?" He asked, drinking most of the scotch in the glass in one shot.

"Why don't you just mind your own bloody business?" She barked

"I'm sorry that I was making small talk. I won't bother you again." He said finishing the rest of his drink and ordering another.

"Good."

"And I thought I was having a bad day." He mocked saying just loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey pal. I can hear you." She said, looking at him.

He was so blurred in his anger he didn't even notice who she looked like. "I know. Maybe I wanted you to know you're not the only one having a bad day."

"Oh and how was your's so bad? Did you lose a few bucks on Wall street?" She mocked, because she noticed the suit he was wearing. He looked the type, buisness man type.

"I wish that was what happened, but you're completely off base. For you're information it's something completely different, worse."

"Yeah well you try and tell me that you're boyfriend told you that his ex is pregnant and that he's going back to her."

"Ouch, no I can't say that but my ex is back together with her ex who got her pregnant, and let's just say that he isn't good guy. He's a criminal and I'd like to put his ass in jail."

"Hmm that sucks too. So you're a lawyer, huh?"

"Yeah. The name's Jackson Montgomery. You have a name?" He asked her, not really caring what it was but he was interested in this woman.

"It's Anna. Anna Devane."

"Hello Anna. It's nice to meet you. Well formally." he said putting his hand out.

"Yes Jackson. What do you say we get out of here?" She asked hoping he would pick up on her meaning.

"Why not." He said getting up and walking with her out of SOS.

"The hospital just called, they're faxing over the results." David told Erica who was laying next to him. She had needed to rest after Jackson left. She had worked herself up enough that she was feeling faint. David couldn't be angrier if he tried at Jack for doing that to her.

She squeezed the hand she was holding, letting him know she was anxiously awaiting the results. "Can you go get them. I don't even think I'll be able to read and understand them."

"Sure. Do you want me tell you the sex or do you want to see if for yourself?" He asked still unsure if he wanted to look at the results himself.

"You can tell me. I might even be able to tell from your face." She said trying to lighten the quickly darkening atmosphere.

"I'll be right back okay?" He said kissing her and moving off the bed and to her office, and the fax machine.

He walked down the hall and then came back with papers in hand. The expression on his face was unreadable and it didn't make her feel any less worried. "David?"

He was silent for just a few more seconds before he spoke. "It's a girl." He said, a smile pulling at his lips.

"A girl?" The words lifted weight off of her shoulders but she wondered, what did the rest say? "David, what else does it say?"

He knew what she was asking and he made sure to read over each result twice. "No abnormalities."

"Really?" She asked not able to believe him at the moment.

"Yes. The tests indicate that she's healthy. It's not 100 percent, but it's a really good sign." He said as if to convince himself of what he was seeing.

"She. Our daughter." Erica said, repeating the words made it sound so real.

"Our daughter." He repeated, dropping the papers on the bed and moving to Erica as fast as he could. When he finally got to her and put his arm around her and the other on her cheek. "Our daughter." he repeated again before he kissed her with all he had.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Erica had walked into the Valley Inn dining room and went to the table where her friends were sitting. "Hello Myrtle, hello Opal." She greeted, giving each a hug before sitting down in a chair.

"Hello darling, it's been so long." Myrtle replied.

"I know and I'm sorry. I've had a lot going on."

"So we can see." Opal said rolling her eyes, having just read the paper.

"What is that supposed to mean, Opal?" Erica said in an almost hurt tone.

"Darling didn't you see the paper today?" Myrtle asked, moving the paper toward Erica.

"No, why?" Erica asked, hoping it was better than it sounded. She took the paper and saw the headline on the front page. 'Middle-Aged Diva and Doctor To Have Daughter!'

"I guess that means congratulations are in order." Said Opal

"Middle-aged? Who are they calling middle-aged? And how in the world did they find out that..."

"That you're having a little girl?" Myrtle finished for her.

"Yes." She smiled, before remembering she was furious at the headline. "Someone's going to pay for this."

"Nevermind that garbage, how are you and the little one?" Opal asked, changing the subject.

"We're doing good. David is taking good care of us." She said smiling and moving a hand over her abdomen.

"So is it true? Is David Hayward the father of this baby?" Myrtle asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Myrtle. Why? Do you want to badmouth him? And you Opal, do you want to take a shot at him? I know you both don't like him and you never will."

"Now darling, we're just concerned. You know you said the same things last year and we all know how that ended."

"Yeah Erica, we just don't want that to happen again." Opal added

"I pormise you both it won't."

"Just because there is a child in the mix, doesn't mean it can solve the problems there were between the two of you." Myrtle advised.

"We both know that Myrtle. We really thought about getting back together. We don't want that happening again. It wouldn't be fair to anyone involved, especially this child."

"We're sure you have the best intentions Erica, but are you sure this is the answer?" Opal asked

"I see. It doesn't matter what I tell you two, you'll never be able to accept that David is the man I love and he loves me. Goodbye Myrtle. Opal." Erica said angrily toward the two women and leaving the dining room.

"Erica is blinded by her heart. Maybe it's time we have a talk with him?" Myrtle said, telling herself and Opal

"Talk with who? David Hayward?" Opal asked, confused.

"Yes."

"What do you think of Chloe?" Bianca said to Leo, going through a book of baby names.

"Nah sounds like some kind of flower or something." He said also going through a book.

"I like the name Anna." Bianca said, waiting for his agreement or disapproval.

"I don't mind that name, but I can tell you now niether David or Erica is going to like it." He said with half laugh.

"Why not? What's wrong with Anna?" She asked confusedly

"It's a long story." He told her, thinking he shouldn't say anything. "Ooo, what about Hannah? You can spell it backwards or forwards. That's kinda cool." He mused.

"Nah, I had a friend Hannah once. She was such a bitch." Bianca said nonchalantly.

"Whoa there Binx, watch the b word. I know we're friends and all, but if your mother ever heard you say that or David for that matter, I would get a beating."

"Sorry, but she was."

"I get it, no Hannah."

"How about Abigail, or Abby for short." Bianca suggested.

"Abby, I like it." He agreed.

"So we'll put that one on the list." Bianca said writing it down on a sheet that was reserved for the names to choose from.

"I like Samantha. Sam for short. It sounds kinda tough ya know." Leo thought.

"I like Samantha, but I have a hard time believing mom would go with that. She's all about beautiful, graceful names."

"Put it down anyway or we'll end up with less than two choices." They both laughed at that.

It took them almost 3 hours until they had finally compiled a list of 9 names.

"You think that's enough?" She asked Leo

"We don't want to give them too many that they can't decide." She added.

"That who can't decide? What are you two up to?" David asked after hearing the end of their conversation.

"We made a list of names we approve of. You and mom just need to decide on one." She told him.

"Names that you approve of? That's a sigh of relief, that the sister and the uncle approve." He mocked

"This isn't funny David. My niece needs a name. It's been two weeks that she's been a she and she needs a name!" Leo told him.

"Alright, alright where's the list." He asked wating for the names.

"Here." Said handing the paper to him.

"Abigail." He chuckled a little.

"Be serious David" Leo said, annoyed with his brother always turning everything into a joke.

"Sorry. Allison. Emily. Madison. Megan. Ashley. Kaitlyn. Samantha. Grace." He read.

"So what do you think?" She asked, wanting to know if he liked any of the names they'd chosen.

"Tell me you love Sam, Samantha." Leo asked.

"Actually Leo, I do." He smiled. "I don't know that Erica would agree with me on that."

"That's exactly what I said." Bianca told him.

"She'd probably like Grace or Abigail." He guessed.

"I guess we should wait for her to read this. I mean nothing gets set in stone until Erica rules on it." Leo winked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Erica finally got home, she was exhausted. She even thought to herself, _is it worth it?_ To be with David meant she had to defend him constantly. As quickly as the thought came it was gone. Of course it was worth it. She came in the house and took a seat on the couch and laid down, hoping to catch silence and take a nap. A nap was futile she realized as Bianca came running down the stairs with the same list of names she gave to David.

"Mom. I've got it."

"Got what sweetie?" she asked with her eyes closed, hoping it would be quick and she could get that nap she wanted.

"A list of names." Bianca said holding out the list.

"Names for what?" She asked still with her eyes shut and trying to rest.

"My sister. Remember you told me I get to name her? Leo and I spent all afternoon coming up with a list." Bianca said, her happiness on the verge of ending as she realized her mother wasn't really paying attention.

"I said maybe honey. And don't you think it's a little early to pick a name?" She said, her eyes opening realizing her daughter wasn't going away anytime soon.

"But mom." She hated when her mother was like this, nice one moment and Erica Kane the next. "Could you just look at the list? Maybe you'll find a name you like. David did." She coaxed.

"What do you mean David did?" She asked, curiously.

"There's a name on here that he likes. He says you won't like it." Bianca toyed.

"I guess there's no reason I can't look. I could find the perfect name for your sister right?" She gave Bianca a knowing smile.

"Yes you could. Just look, you don't have to pick it now. But it would be nice if it came off of this list."

"Sit down honey and let me look at the names." She patted the seat next to her after sitting up on the couch so that Bianca could sit next to her.

She read through the names silently at first. Bianca sat impatiently waiting to hear what her mother thought. Which one/s she liked. "So?" Bianca hinted at her desperation to know.

"You really like all these names honey?" She asked, not liking most of the names but there was one she was fond of.

"Well Leo and I picked the list together, Mom. So some of them I liked and some of them he liked and some we both liked." She explained.

"I think I can tell which ones he picked."

"Just tell me. Which, if any you liked?"

"Well there is one that I really like. Grace. Emma is a close second." Bianca was laughing at her mother's choice. "What's so funny Bianca?" Erica asked confused at her daughter's laughter.

"David said you would like the name Grace. He knows you so well."

"Is that so? I'm sure I know him just as well."

"Really? What name do you think he picked then?"

"Hmm. I bet he picked...Samantha."

"How do you two do that?" Bianca asked, in awe of the bond that her mother and David shared. It was something she didn't know was possible between two people.

"I take it that's what he picked?" She asked, even though it was obvious it was it.

"Yes and he said you wouldn't like it. That you'd probably pick Grace."

"Well I'll tell you now, no daughter of mine will be named Samantha." She told her daughter.

"Is that so?" She heard coming from behind her.

"Oh David. We didn't here you come down the stairs."

"Obviously. What's this I hear about Samantha?"

"I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings David, but our daughter will not be named Samantha."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because, it's just not a name for a little girl."

"You don't think Sam is a cute name?"

"No. It's just not a name for a Kane woman."

"Why don't we take this upstairs. Let's not do this in front of Bianca, okay?" He wispered in her ear.

"We're going to finish this conversation upstairs okay Bianca?"

"I didn't want you guys to fight over this. I'm sorry."

"Oh honey we're not fighting. It's just a little disagreement. I promise we'll work it out now and the name will be perfect." She told her daughter.

David and Erica went upstairs, both sitting on either side of their bed. "So you think our daughter should be named Grace, not Samantha?"

"Yes, that's right. Grace." She told him, batting her eyes at him.

"What if I don't like Grace?"

"I guess that's too bad." She tried to say with a serious face.

"Is there someting I can do to change your mind?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"I don't think I can be persuaded to agree to Samantha." She continued to protest.

"Are you sure? What about this?" He asked kissing her softly on the lips, once, twice, three times.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"This?" He asked, kissing along her jaw and down the side of her neck.

"Nope." She said, her eyes now closed.

He kept moving, placing kisses along her collar bone and down her chest along breast bone."Samantha was it?" She half asked, half told him.

"Yep. I knew you'd see it my way." He said slyly. Her hands now in his hair, holding him close, wanting him closer. "You can still have it your way too." He told her, her anger rising because he'd stopped to talk for too long. "What do you think about Samantha Grace?" He asked. She opened her eyes, caught off guard by what he said. She liked it. She wasn't a fan of Samantha but Samantha Grace, it just sounded so perfect.

"Samantha Grace?" She repeated. "It's perfect." She smiled.

"Really?" He asked, surprised she caved to that so easily.

"Really, David. I love it." She told him, taking his hand and placing it on her ever expanding abdomen. "Samantha Grace."

"Hey Sam" he said softly to their daughter, placing a kiss next to their hands.

"I don't remember agreeing to Sam." She said in a playful yet sexy tone.

"I guess I'll have to convice you of that too."

"I guess you will."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Erica was going through some of the recent mail on the dining room table and found a large cream colored envelope addressed to Dr. David Hayward (Co-Director, Andrassy Foundation). Without even a moments hesitation she was opening the envelope. It didn't take her long to scan the words on the inside and to realize that there was going to be a charity event sponsored by the Andrassy Foundation and David was not only invited but required to attend, along with Alexandra Marick.

"David!" She called up the steps. When he didn't answer she called his name again.

He came racing down the stairs after hearing her call him a second time thinking something was wrong. "What is it Erica? Is everthing okay?"

"When were you going to tell me about this?" She asked holding the invitation out so he could see it.

"Erica you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, but what is this and why didn't you say anything? It's tomorrow!"

"It's just another stupid fundraiser and I didn't think you would want to go, especially considering Alex is going to be there."

"Well you're going aren't you?"

"Yes, I pretty much have too."

"Well then I want to go with you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean? Don't you want me to go with you?"

"I'm just saying that you don't need any extra stress and you and Alex has stress written all over it."

"It's a public event David and I have her to keep me in line." She said, her hand over her ever expanding belly.

"That's another reason I didn't think you'd want to go. This is going to be your first time out with the press at an event and Sam is making her presence known. The media is going to take advantage of that." He said, moving closer so that he was just barely in contact with her.

"Oh you're right. I didn't even think about how those hungry vultures were going to just love the chance at a photo op."

"I know you're very self-concious when it comes to how you look in front of the camera, and I was just sparing you the front page pictures you know we'll see."

"You're always thinking of me David, even more than I am." She said with a knowing smile. "But I still want to go."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to be there to support you. And maybe throw it in Alex's face a little bit."

"And that's one of the things I love about you." He said, his arms around her back, pulling her close.

"This means I need to go get a dress. I don't have anything that fits anymore, not that I wanted to wear something I've already worn."

"Yes that would be a travesty to the fashion world."

"Maybe I'll take Bianca with me to find one. We haven't done anything together in a while."

"That sounds like a good idea. You two have fun."

"Okay, we'll see you later."

After Erica and Bianca left to go get a dress, David thought that he'd ask if maybe Leo would help him with something. It was only 11am so he figured that Leo was most likely still asleep. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He opened the door a little so that he could see and what he did see he wished he hadn't.

"Hey Dr. Hayward." Greenlee Smythe said with a smile knowing he hadn't enjoyed the view he'd just recieved.

"Jeez bro didn't you ever hear of knocking?" Leo said, popping out from underneath the covers.

"I did. And I also recall you doing the exact same thing. I thought you'd be sleeping, like always."

"Not much of that going on in here."

"I can see that now. Leo you should know better. What if it were Bianca that walked in here?"

"She knows how to knock David."

"I'm being serious Leo. Either lock the door or do it at her place."

"Sorry Dad." Leo mocked

"I know Bianca looks up to you and I don't want her getting hurt by it."

"It's not like she didn't hear you and Erica making her baby sister." Leo would speak the truth but that didn't make David any less angry than he was after hearing it.

"That's enough Leo. I give up. I just wanted to ask you if you'd go with me to pick out a ring but, you're obviously too busy." He told him before walking out of the room.

"Greens, do you mind if we pick this up later? I should at least act like a brother a little or I might lose my digs. Thanks." Leo said jumping up and putting on some clothes that were scattered on the floor.

"David man wait up." he called down the hall after his brother.

"What do you think of this one?" Erica asked Bianca as she held up a dress.

"No, too frilly." She said, continuing to look at other dresses. "Do you like this one?"

"It is May honey, don't you think I should wear some kind of color?"

"You can always wear black."

"You're right, but I think I need something bright and flashy. I want to show up all the other women there."

"And show off Sam too? All eyes are definitely going to be on you no matter what you're wearing."

"Let them look. They'll all be jealous anyway." Erica said, still unable to find one that she really liked.

"I don't know if jealous is the right word for it." Bianca said, moving to another rack of dresses.

"Bianca, honey, are we okay?"

"What do you mean mom?"

"I know we've had some problems lately but I want us to be okay."

"We're good mom. As long as you agree that I know who I am."

"Yes, I once thought I knew you better than you did yourself, but now I know that was never true."

"Thanks mom." She hugged Erica, but her eyes caught something, the perfect dress. "That's it."

"Why didn't I see that before? And it's red, I thought you didn't like such bright colors?"

"I don't, but this is so you."

"Remind me again why we're here?" Leo said as they walked around the jewlers.

"Because if I want to ask Erica to marry me, I need a ring. The perfect ring."

"Didn't you have a ring the last time you two did this dance?"

"Yes and it was perfect."

"Then why don't you use that?"

"Because this is a new us and that means a new ring. Not to mention I accidentally threw the other one out."

"What? You gave that to charity or something, like me."

"You want to marry that spoiled brat Smythe? Give me a break."

"Hey man, ease up on Greens, I wasn't thinking marriage now, but at least I'd have a ring and all that money wouldn't be in the trash."

"Could we just find a ring and get out of here. She can't know I'm getting one, so I have to be back before her."

"Well what about that one?"

"You mean that chunk of cloudy glass? Please I'm not spending money on something as pathetic as that. What do you think of that one?" David asked pointing at a yellow solitare diamond.

"It's yellow. I didn't know they had yellow diamonds."

"They have all colors Leo."

"What about that one? I think that might be good." He said pointing to a ring in a case all by itself.

"Leo you're a genius. That's exactly why I wanted you to come with me?"

"Should I think that is the only time I'll ever hear you call me a genius?"

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you sure you're still up for this?" David called to Erica who was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Of course I am."

"Well you still have time to decide."

"I'm going and that's that David." She told him, walking out of the bathroom in the red dress that Bianca had found. He was going to tell her one more time that he would go to this thing by himself. That she could stay home and he would leave early but that dress she was wearing took all the words out of his mouth. "What is it David?"

"Have I told you that red is your color?" He asked, his eyes traveling from her head to her feet and back up.

"Only everytime I wear a red dress." She smirked, knowing he was completely distracted and she loved every minute of it. "Do you like it?"

"The only way I could like it more was if I was taking it off of you."

"I'll take that as an approval. Do you think everyone at the benefit will be looking at me like that too?"

"On second thought, maybe you shouldn't wear that dress. I don't want other men looking at you like I am."

"Dr. Hayward, are we jealous?"

"Is it wrong for me to not want other men eyeing you up?"

"No, but if you remember that was the plan. Don't worry, I won't be sharing a bed with anyone but you tonight."

"Well in that case, why don't we just stay here? Who needs to go to a party?"

"As good as that sounds, I went and bought a dress and spent time getting ready for tonight, so we're going."

"I guess we should get going then. Wouldn't want to be late."

"Yes we should."

David and Erica walked into the Lobby at the Valley Inn, meeting two photographers, who were providing photos for Sunday's news. The two of them were walking side by side and arm in arm. It didn't take the photographers long to notice the two of them, famous Pine Valley citizens and all.

He moved close to her and said in her ear, "I'm going to go make my rounds with the executives and big wigs so that I can get as much money for the foundation as I can and then we can get out of here. Do you think you can handle being alone for a few minutes?"

"Ha ha, very funny David. I'll be fine."

"Be back in a few." He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving her side. It wasn't a minute after David left her side that Alex Marick walked up to her.

"Are you sure you should be on your feet? And in those heels?" Alex quipped.

"Very funny Alex. Shouldn't you be hunting for rich men who are ready to croak? I think I see a few that are ripe for the taking." Erica tossed back.

"Oh I already have one of those. You know, your ex-husband Dimitri."

"You're nothing but a she wolf who preys on caring men like Dimitri. Hopefully someday soon he'll see you for the bitch you really are!"

"Hey now, this is a charity event ladies. Erica. Alex." Jack said walking up to the two, along side him, Anna Devane.

"Say that one more time Jack, I don't think Alex understands." Erica said

"Can I ask why the two of you don't get along?" Anna asked.

"Let's just say it's their choices in men." Jackson answered simply.

"Why are you here again? To show off yours and the devil's spawn?" Alex baited and Erica raised her hand and moved to slap Alex but Anna caught her arm before it made contact with Alex's face.

"Why don't we go cool down. Jack do you mind talking some sense into my sister? She never listens to me." Anna said taking Erica in the opposite direction.

"Yeah I'll try. Good luck with Erica." Jack answered

"So you're with Jack?" Erica asked, trying to calm down and forget Alex Marick existed.

"We're dating, yes."

"Jack's a good guy, when he's not busy trying to dictate your life." Erica said spitefully.

"Yes, he is a good guy. What about you and David?"

"He's so great. We can't wait for Sam to get here." Erica said, almost glowing.

"Sam?"

"Oh our daughter. Her name is Samantha Grace."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. I'm sorry this must be awkward for you. It is for me a little. After all he left you because of me."

"I'm okay with all of it. I could always tell there was someone in his heart, someone else. You."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Only when you bad mouth Jack. David loves you and your daughter. I've accepted that."

"You're so much more reasonable than your sister."

"Don't start that again. But thanks. This doesn't make us friends does it?"

"No, but we're not enemies. Are we?"

"How about aquaintances?"

"That'll do. It looks like your date is waiting."

"Yes, it does. Well, you steer clear of my sister then."

"Don't worry. I've had my fill of Alex for the night."

"Good." Anna said before walking back to a waiting Jack.

"Hey Alex, have you seen Erica?" David asked his co-chair

"Unfortunately yes. Why did you even bring her here? To steal attention for yourself? Tonight is supposed to be about The Andrassy Foundation, and you seem to want it to be all about you."

"What the hell are you talking about Alex?"

"You bring your pregnant girlfriend here and show her off, and then she insults me."

"Don't even tell me, you're jealous?"

"Of what? Of her?"

"Of her. Of me."

"Of you? You're bloody crazy."

"You're jealous of what I have. A woman who loves me and a child on the way, a family."

"It'll never last David. You aren't that kind of guy."

"Think whatever you like Alex. I'm going to go find Erica. My work here is done."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I've been looking for you." She heard from behind her.

"And I've been sitting here for a while."

"I ran into Alex. She told me the two of you got into it?"

"She was being typical Alex. You really need to get rid of her. How can you even stand working with the woman?"

"I put up with her. You two didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"Jack stopped me before I could slap her across the face."

"Erica. You can't be doing that to Alex, especially when her and I are the center of this event."

"David how can you defend her like that. She insulted, you and I and our child."

"I just don't want to jepordize the foundation."

"Well at least I know whose side you're on. Alex and your new mistress, the foundation. I'll see you at home."

"Wait, Erica."

"I braved paparazzi to come here with you and then you go defending the woman I thought we both hate."

"I'm sorry Erica. I didn't mean it like that. This isn't how I planned for this night to go."

"Me either. I thought maybe we'd get some time together. I should have known, with Alex here that it would be impossible."

"Why don't we just forget about her and the foundation. Start over."

"I guess. I'm not really ready to leave. But any mention of Alex or your mistress and I'm out of here."

"Understood. Would you like to dance?"

"Right here?"

"Why not? We can hear the music from here. And it's just us. No Alex, no paparazzi, just us."

"Okay. That sounds nice."

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand. She accepted and took his hand.

"Yes. Please." She said, walking with him to the center of small empty room they were in.

"This is why I didn't think we should come."

"Well aren't we all about making a big splash."

"A fist fight with Alex Devane isn't the best way to make a splash."

"You're right. Oops."

"Yes, oops."

"It won't happen again. Anna is pretty protective of her sister. I don't think she would allow it."

"What does Anna have to do with all of this?"

"She and Jack interrupted Alex and my discussion. You know they're 'together' now? Like officially."

"Good for them. Although I'm sure Anna could do alot better."

"David."

"I know, I know Jack is Jack. He's off limits to bad mouth."

"Actually I was going to agree."

"What? You were going to agree to something negative about the great Jackson Montgomery?"

"Well Anna and I have a new respect for each other. After the way Jack treated me before, I'm just over him."

"Good to know."

"You were worried about Jack?"

"Well, you were all, Jack is the love of my life for the longest time."

"Until the man gets his act together, I won't be mentioning his name again. Besides, the only man I love is you."

"I've been dying to hear you say that. I was worried there for a minute."

"Worried about what? Jack?"

"No. Worried that I wouldn't be able to do this." He said, stopping their dance and moving so that he was on one knee.

"David what are you doing? Get up."

"I've been wanting to do this for some time now. I just couldn't find what I was looking for." He said, pulling out the black box from his jacket pocket.

"You've got to be kidding me. David, is this really happening?" She asked, thinking maybe she was dreaming this.

"Leo actually helped me pick it out. He can be good for some things." he said after opening the box and revealing its contents.

"Oh David, it's gorgeous." She said, seeing the large red stone with diamonds on either side."

"Um Erica, could you let me speak? This is my moment."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"I know i've done this before, this whole proposing thing and you accepted, well for a few days. But this time it's different. We're different. I tried to move on and you tried to move on, only to find out that we concieved a child. It brought us back together. Not that we never stopped loving each other, but we might have never had this chance without her. That made me realize that I don't ever want to lose you again and I want us to be a family. You, me, our daughter and Bianca. And Leo too I guess." He half laughed and she smiled. "So if you'll do the honor, of actually becoming my wife this time, I'd like for nothing more than to put this ring on your finger."

"I never thought that I would be doing this again, especially with you, David Hayward. But this time it's real, and it feels right. Our child, our daughter brought us together and we promised to make it work. I think this is exactly what we need. To be committed to each other, our daughter and this family. And I will marry you David."She said to a staring David. He had heard her words, but he couldn't convince this was actually happening. "That's your cue to put the ring on."

"Right. The ring. I got distracted by how beautiful you look. The red gets me everytime." He said, finally slipping the ring on her waiting finger.

"Can I get a kiss too?" She asked, him staring again, this time from her to the ring and back at her.

"Anything for my bride to be."

It was only a few minutes before there were camera flashes coming from behind them. "That didn't last very long." Erica noted.

"I hope you were going to tell the world. They're going to know now."

"Please, an engagement to the father of my child and the man I love. I don't mind the world knowing."

"Well I did actually start to think I could keep this a private affair. I was completely wrong."

"We could ditch them. Go home and finish the night off right."

"That sounds like an amazing idea. Shall we go home, future Mrs. Hayward?"

"Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They were engaged. For real this time. No rings that were meant for her, from the man she didn't trust. The one that she needed to know completely. She did, know him. She always had, even though she thought she didn't. They had almost lost each other, but thanks to a special someone, they were reconnected. She had everything she thought they were missing, now. They would have it forever, that was for sure. He had told her that she was the first woman to ever hear her say I love you and she was sure she'd be the last, the only one.

They were home. And they had used the word fiancé at least thirty times on the way home. It felt so right to say and to hear that word. And it only meant that soon it would turn into husband and wife. It was around 9pm and it had been an eventful night to say the least. He took off his suit coat and she took off her heels and earrings.

He sat down in the chair that took up space in the corner of the bedroom. She walked over towards him. Let him haul her into his lap and wrap his arms around her. He kissed her, his mouth sweet and inviting. The desire flared between them, burning all thoughts from their heads. Like always.

"So I was wondering when you want the wedding to be." He said looking up at the ceiling.

"You proposed only a few hours ago and you already want to know when the wedding is going to be?"

"What's the matter? Don't you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. I'm just saying, we have plenty of time to decide."

"Well how long? 2 days, 6 months, a year?"

"Why are you so worried about setting a date, David?"

"I'm not. I just thought you would know when you want to by now."

"I'll set a date tomorrow, after I look at my schedule."

"Just pick a date now."

"I don't even know the dates of days. Why can't I do this tomorrow. It's a big deal."

"Erica, if you don't, I will."

"David, what has gotten into you? First you propose, make love to me and then you want me to set a date for a wedding without even looking at a calendar, much less wait until it's light out. Is everything okay with you?"

"I'm fine, we're fine. I just want a definite answer."

"David if you're worried that I'm not going to go through with this because I don't want to set a date immediately, you don't have to worry. I love you. You love me, and you and we're having a baby. Do you really think I'd agree to marry you and then won't?"

"We'll last time, I don't even know if you can considered that engaged."

"It's going to happen David. For what it's worth, we're different. We've changed and we've been through alot. We learned the error of our ways. And we're going to be parents."

"You don't know how much better that makes me feel, but if you could just set a date." He said, throwing a half smile at her and knowing he was close to being kicked out of bed.

"Is next month good for you? Is that soon enough?"

"You're serious? You really mean next month?"

"Yes. About five weeks. On a Saturday though. That should give me enough time to get everything ready and to talk to Bianca about it."

"Thank you. For putting up with me."

"You definitely owe me. You might want to start making it up to me now." She said, a devious smile on her face.

"Anything you want. Well as long as you marry me that is."

"I will, now get to work." She said, her hands starting on his chest, waiting for him use both his hands and lips.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Bianca and I are going to look at dresses and get some other pre-wedding planning done." Erica said as she put on one of the diamond necklaces David had gotten her.

"You know I'd come with you, but I have some patients I want to check on before rounds." He said walking up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"That's fine. This is girl stuff anyway. You don't know anything about dresses, bouquets, and shoes." Erica said smiling.

"True. I at least get to help pick out the cake right?" He asked.

"You can help, as long as you agree with me." She said with a knowing smile.

"What you say goes." He said, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Exactly. I'll see you at home later?"

"Yes. Maybe I'll make dinner tonight. We can have a family dinner. You, me, Bianca and Leo." David suggested.

"That sounds great." She said turning around and giving him a quick kiss.

"Bye." He said

"Bye." She answered.

He finished getting ready and then he headed down the stairs. He grabbed his bag off of the table and went to leave through the front door, when a pair of ladies stopped him in his tracks. "What can I do for you ladies? Erica's not here right now." He took a few steps back as they took steps forward.

"We know she's not here. We're here to see you, Dr. Doom." Opal answered.

"Can this wait? I have patients to get too."

"We already informed Joe that you'd be a little late." Myrtle informed him,

"Car trouble." Opal added.

"But my car is…just what are you two up too?"

"Sit down Dr. Hayward." Myrtle more than said. The two of them taking more steps toward him until he fell back onto the couch. The two women taking a seat one on each side of him.

"I don't have to put up with this." David said moving to get up.

"You will if you want to leave here with all you parts working." Opal warned.

"I'll call the police. Even on two old bats like you."

"No you won't doc. You do that and Erica will call off this wedding without a second thought." Opal said.

"What does Erica have to do with this?"

"Why is heavens name do you think we're here?" Myrtle asked. "When Erica told us you put a ring on her finger and that you two were going to walk down the aisle next month, well we just had to make sure she wasn't making a big mistake."

"Erica and I are getting married. It doesn't matter what the two of you say."

"Oh you think so? One word to her from us and you can kiss her goodbye." Said Opal.

"The two of you can't break what Erica and I have. It doesn't matter what you say."

"When she told us about that baby of hers, there was nothing we could do about who the father was. But you, we can make sure she doesn't marry the likes of you. Ever."

"I'll never understand what the two of you have against me."

"You are a destructive man, David Hayward. We won't let you destroy Erica." Myrtle told him.

"Destroy her? I love her and she loves me."

"It's all in her head. She loved the other nine husbands too. None of them have done the things you have. You just aren't good husband material." Opal added.

"Well you two don't get to decide that. It's Erica's choice as to who she marries, not yours."

"She may think it's her choice, but a few whispers from us might change her mind about you."

"You can't do this. I won't let you"

"We can and we will."

"Did you ever stop to think that Erica really is happy? That I can make her happy?"

"The only person you make happy is the devil."

"So you'll let our child, Erica's child, grow up in two homes because you don't think I'm good enough?"

"Children grow up in two homes all of the time. They turn out just fine. Just look at…" Opal said defensively.

"Bianca?" he finished. "She was never happy being shuffled across the U.S. She's had so many things going on in her life, but now she's accepting of our marriage. She kind of sees me as a father figure. She confides in me and I like that I can be there for her. "

"Saying some nice words about Bianca isn't going to help your case."

"And I suppose that every time I tell you that I love Erica means nothing either?"

"Any man can say they love Erica Kane. Who doesn't?"

"It's not just about love for Erica and I. We were drawn together. For months she told me she didn't love me and I didn't care. I loved her and I loved being with her. We can read each other, know what the other is thinking. I think that's something worth fighting for."

"That's very impressive Dr. Hayward. So maybe you have a heart after all. I'm just not convinced it's big enough for Erica." Myrtle told him, Opal nodding.

"This isn't the first Erica and I considered marriage. After what happened last summer, we swore that if there were any chance this wouldn't work out that we wouldn't even attempt it. That Bianca didn't deserve a second break up and Sam didn't deserve a first one. We talked about all of the things that went wrong. The lies and lack of trust that came with it and now we're better than ever."

"Sam?" Opal asked confused.

"Our daughter's name is Samantha Grace." He told them.

"Let's say we believe that this is real. What's in this for Erica?"

"Well she gets me." He said with a half laugh, but looking at their faces knew he shouldn't have said it. "She gets a husband that is devoted to her, loves her with everything in him, and would die for her if necessary. A father for as many children as she wants, including Bianca. A husband with his own bank account but would give up every penny just to be with her. If it's not enough I'll walk away."

"Myrt, what I wouldn't do to hear a man say that to me." Opal said as she imagined they were from Palmer.

"You're very smooth doctor. Just maybe there is hope for you." Myrtle said.

"Did I pass your test?"

"For now. We'll be keeping a close eye on you." Opal responded.

"You know for as much as you say you know Erica, you don't know her at all."

"Oh we know she loves you. We just had to make sure you are able to handle what comes with her."

"That being the two of you and torture you can hand out?"

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't make you fear for your life if you ever hurt her?"

"Trust me, I got a good taste of that from her. Never again."

"Good. We'll be in touch."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"No you're not." Myrtle said as she and Opal walked out the same door they came in with smiles on their faces. "If we'd have done that to any other man, they might have run the other way." Opal said to Myrtle. "He could be good for Erica. He'll put up with whatever that girl throws at him." Myrtle added.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are you thinking of white mom?"

"I wasn't sure if I should wear white to wedding number ten."

"Yeah, I guess you've done white one too many times."

"So what other colors should we look at?"

"Well I've done black before and it really isn't appropriate for this wedding. My wedding to Adam, it was."

"You wore black?"

"Yes honey. But that was a long time ago. I'm looking for something special this time."

"So a dress that's not white and not black?"

"And something that will fit your little sister." She said, both hands on her now, fairly large abdomen.

"How about a pink or light blue color?" Bianca asked trying to find their way out of all the white wedding dresses.

"Umm..." Erica said, her eyes looking up in the air.

"I know that look. You have a certain color in mind but you won't say what it is." Bianca said reading her mother.

"Okay I do, but you're not going to like it."

"Red? You want a red one don't you?"

"Well it's David's favorite color on me. I figure I should wear something he likes."

"Well yes, I suppose you should. Red it is then?"

"Yes, something red."

"I'll ask if they have any actual red wedding dresses in maternity."

"Okay, I'll look around here quickly."

"Sorry I'm late, bro. Greenlee and I were spending some quality time together, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. Thanks for sharing. I don't have much time so if you'd just let that this man here measure you." David said, motioning to the man.

"Whoa, there. No one's touching the goods."

"Leo, it'll only take a few minutes. Do it for Erica and I."

"Neck 15 ½. Sleeve 35. Chest 45. Overarm 52. Waist 34. Length 36." Leo told the man as smoothly as he could recite his social security number. "Oh and size 11 shoe. What? Did we forget who our mother is? I wore so many tuxes I know my measurements by heart." He told his very aghast brother.

"Sometimes you surprise the hell out of me." David said putting his hand on his brothers' shoulder.

"So can I bring a date to this shindig?"

"We'll we both know how Erica feels about Greenlee, but if you can get her to be on her best behavior, than yes."

"I'll tell her to keep the claws retracted. After all this is your day bro, and I owe Erica for lettin me stay at your place."

"Thanks Leo. This means a lot to me. I'm glad you're my best man, even though we don't get along that good."

"Count on me, bro. Do I get to keep the rings?"

"Yes, but you don't get them until we're standing up at the altar. Less chance for you to lose them that way."

"Love your confidence in me David."

"We'll you are a known con. And the rings are worth six hundred dollars."

"Dr. Hayward, you wanted the ties and vests in red right?" The owner of the store asked.

"Yes, thank you." David answered the man.

"Red? Did Erica pick that color?"

"No, why?"

"Cause you know she's gonna have a fit if she didn't pick the color."

"Don't I get to have some say about this?"

"Dude, she's Erica, no."

"Well she's just going to have to accept it."

"What if she gets something that would be a disaster with red? And even if she were to go with white, even though we all know she's not pure anymore, come on, this is wedding number ten bro. And shouldn't we match with Bianca?"

"You make good points Leo, but I'm doing this. Besides I have this feeling I made a perfect choice."

"Well if you screwed up, I'll be enjoying the lashing she gives you."

"Such brotherly love."

"Yep that's us. Best buds."

"Now if you can just pick up the suits on Saturday morning before the ceremony, I'd love you even more."

"I guess I can do that. But since you don't trust me to handle the rings…"

"Fine, I'll give them to you tomorrow when I get home."

"Alright, I got the suits on Saturday."

"Thanks again for doing this." He said giving his younger brother a hug before leaving the store.

"They said they don't have any red dresses in maternity and that they only carry one of the regular dresses in red. What do you want to do mom?"

"Maybe they have some in brides maid dresses? They have all kinds of colors in those."

"You're okay with wearing one of those?"

"There are only two days until the wedding, and I'm as big as an ox. I have to find something today."

"Okay, let's go pick out a few and try them on."

"Here are two, and you have one. Try them on and we'll see which one you look better in." The women that was assisting them said.

Erica tried the first two on, neither Bianca or the store employee finding them a fit. She put the third one on and came out of the dressing room with it on. Bianca's face gave away the fact that was probably the one. The dress a long spaghetti strap chiffon dress with a beaded bust at the empire and draping softly to her feet. "It's so beautiful mom. I love it."

Erica turned toward the mirror and took a look for herself. The dress flowed flawlessly over her extended abdomen and yet managed to keep a slim look. It was the perfect color red and came just to just above the floor. It was the perfect dress. "I think this is the one. Not even a single alteration needed."

"That was easy. Now I need a dress."

"A light color, not white."

"We have a champagne color. It's kind of a gray, but close to white. It'll go with any color." The women suggested.

"That sounds good."

"We have quite a few dresses that would look good on your body type miss." The woman noted.

"Take me to them. Mom why don't you get dressed and sit down for a little. I'll be back with the one."

"I know you will sweetheart." Erica said smiling at her daughter who was showing she was just like her mother when it came to fashion.


	22. Chapter 22

Some of the content in this chapter belongs to the minds of Bruno Mars and Katy Perry. I thank them.

Chapter 22

"Are you sure it was a good idea inviting uncle Jack?" Bianca asked her mother.

"I only invited him because David invited Anna, they were going to come together anyway, why not invite him too?"

"Well you like Anna. David hates Jack and Jack hates him."

"Good point sweetie, but it's too late to tell him he can't come. He's probably already out there."

"Maybe I should say something to him?"

"He'll be on his best behavior, if he ever wants to see any of us again."

"And he does have Anna there to keep him under control."

"Yes. She's good at that. Well I am too." Erica said as she smiled to herself.

"I just want this day to be perfect for you and David. You two deserve it after everything it took to get here."

"Aw, thank you sweetie." Erica said, placing a perfectly manicured hand on her daughters face.

"Really mom, Adam and Dimitri too? What were you thinking?"

"Well all of my ex's would have been invited had they still lived in Pine Valley. I want them to see I finally found the right one. They all thought it was them."

"Well I hope this doesn't ruin things for the two of you."

"No honey, everything is going to go fine. This is just for David and my entertainment. Don't worry, we've decided to forgo the objection part."

"I sure hope so. You shouldn't be late to your own wedding. Let's get down to the vestibule."

"Is my tie straight?" Leo asked of David

"Yeah it's fine but I'm not worried about yours. How's mine?" David said, messing with his own.

"It looks like hell, who taught you how to tie a tie?" Leo said putting his hands on his brothers tie.

"Well, fix it would you?"

"Nah it looks good. I'm just messing with ya bro. Mom taught you how to tie that didn't she? She taught me too."

"Could we not talk about Vanessa today? And yes she did."

"What's with the color, why did you pick red again?"

"It's just something between Erica and I. Like an inside joke of sorts."

"Let's just hope she doesn't flip out during the wedding because you wore that color and it doesn't go with what the girls are wearing."

"I doubt she'd flip out in front of all these people."

"I'm out if she does bro. I'm all for a good show but not when I'm at the center of it."

"That's not going to happen Leo, I promise."

"Okay, at least the crowd looks like I might get some entertainment. She invited her ex husbands dude. That's some crazy shit."

"Nothing better than sticking it to them all that they all lost out. She's mine, now and forever."

"You sound like you won a competition, that ain't right bro."

"It's just my nature Leo. To say I won, I just have to boost my ego sometimes. You know how I really feel about Erica."

"Yeah, you call it love right?" He half laughed.

"That's what everyone calls it."

"Leo, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my best man, and for being my brother."

"You're welcome man." Leo said putting his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Just letting you know now, you have to return the favor at my wedding."

"You and Greenlee?" David asked hoping he was wrong.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm just saying you better be there."

"You got it." He agreed, putting his hands on Leo's arms and removing them from his shoulders.

"Alright, this show's about to start." Leo noted.

Most of Pine Valley was in attendance. The Martins, Myrtle, Opal, Palmer and anyone else who was anyone. Not necessarily for David and Erica, but because it was the big event of the year.

"Adam Chandler." Said a deep mysterious, but familiar voice.

"Dimitri Marick."

"What are you doing here Adam?"

"I was invited, just like you I assume."

"I was, but it was Alex who decided we should come. Her sister Anna is here with Jackson Montgomery." He said pointing to Anna and Jackson.

"I came in hopes that I could watch Erica leave Hayward at the altar." Adam chuckled.

"I don't hate the guy. He saved my life. But I don't think he's any good for Erica."

"Ex husbands united." Adam joked. Dimitri was going to give a response when the music started playing.

Everyone stood up, as the doors at the back of the Wildwind chapel opened. Bianca was standing at the entrance and she started down the aisle, Leo meeting her before the altar and walking her to where she was to stand. After Leo walked back to his spot behind David, everyone turned back to the entrance where Erica was standing. From where David was standing, he could see Erica in full view. He had a big smile on his face when he saw the red dress she was wearing. She was beautiful and stunning and he was glad it was him she looked like that for. It was her turn to walk down the aisle and she slowly proceeded down the aisle. She stopped to hug Myrtle before continuing to the step in front of the altar. David stepped down and helped her up the step. It didn't help that she couldn't see her ankles these days.

"Please be seated." The reverend said. "Our Father, love has been your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman which matures into marriage is one of your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless David and Erica in their marriage. Surround them and us with your love now and always. Amen."

The reverend continued "David and Erica, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy; with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love."

"David, do you take Erica to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to protect and love the child you've created?"

"I do." David responded.

"Erica, do you take David to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to protect and love the child you've created?"

"I do." Erica responded.

"Now the bride and groom and decided not to recite their own vows"

"Actually reverend could I say something?" David interjected. The reverend nodding in his favor.

"I know that we said we weren't going to write vows, but I just had to let everyone, including you, know what I'm thinking everyday. That you're perfect in every way and that I take the time to notice everything about you. And that I appreciate who you are." He took a breath before continuing. "Your eyes, they make the stars look like they're not shining. Your hair, falls perfectly without you even trying. I tell you everyday how beautiful you are, yet you never believe me. I think its' sad that you don't see what I see. I'm always reminded of when your face was scarred. And that it was my fault. You'd ask me how you looked and I'd tell you there was nothing I would change, because you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Because even though you don't think so, you're amazing, and you always have been. And your lips, I could kiss them all day. And you always say you hate your laugh, but I think its sexy. And you know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect is what you've been searching for, then just stay the same."

"Good thing I own a cosmetics company with waterproof mascara. Now that you have me in tears, I think I should say something to you. There are some reasons I love you. And I only mean some. I can't mention them all right now, but I do notice these about you. You think I'm pretty without any makeup on and you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Before you met me I was a wreck and things were kind of intense. But you brought me to life, literally. And now every February you'll be my Valentine."

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, David, you may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

"Erica, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." David recited as he placed the ring Leo gave him on her finger.

"By the same token Erica, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"David, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Erica recited as she placed the ring Bianca gave her on his finger, each taking the others hands.

"Because David and Erica have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever. David, you may now kiss your bride"

He took his time, noticing that she looked like she was glowing, before he moved in to kiss her.

"It is my privilege to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. David Hayward."


	23. Chapter 23

We all know that happy times last all of 3 seconds on soaps. It's only fitting it happens here too.

Chapter 23

"I can't believe we're going back to the Inn. I never thought we'd make it back here." Erica said as they pulled up in front of the place they first made love.

"That's exactly why this is the perfect place for our honeymoon." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"It is. Thank you, David. I was really surprised when we pulled up here. It's a nice surprise."

"Is it even better that I rented the whole thing for 5 days? It's just us and some of the staff."

"You didn't have to do that David. But I guess it will be quite peaceful that way."

"Yes. Shall we go in?" He asked, ready to get out of the car.

"Yes. Of course." She answered, opening her door. He got out his side and walked around to her door and helped her out of the car. They walked in the front door and the man at the front desk gave him the key to the room, without even asking who he was or what room.

"Enjoy you're stay Dr. and Mrs. Hayward." The man said as he handed David the room key.

'Thank you. We will." David answered, turning to his right and walking with Erica down the hall. "Room 27, right?" He asked, as they stopped in front of the door.

"Yes. You remembered the room we stayed in?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" He smiled at her, opening the door.

"It looks exactly the same." She exclaimed, taking the first view of the room as the door opened.

"It is. Now this is where I carry you over the threshold right?" He half laughed and half asked.

"You're not serious?"

"Totally. I want to do this whole marriage, husband and wife thing right. So is there where I do that or not?"

"Well yes, if you want to."

"Alright, good." He said picking her up off of her feet before she knew it. He stepped through the doorway carrying her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck as he took a few more steps. "Is this good?"

"Yes, thank you." She said, pulling his head close as she kissed him.

"Good because I thought my arms were going to fall off." He said smiling, putting her on her feet. "I should have waited until after you had the kid." He finished, completely meaning it as a joke. Erica however didn't find it quite so funny.

"I hope you weren't looking forward to getting any in the 5 days we're going to be here."

"Erica I was just kidding." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "If Sam weighed thirty pounds you'd still be light as a feather. I could carry you for miles."

"Keep going."

"I'll carry you to that bed and tell you sweet nothing for hours. Or I could just show you how sorry I am."

"Oh, that could work, but I'm really just giving you a hard time. You know marriage isn't supposed to be all hearts and flowers. We're supposed to argue and fight."

"And then we get to make up right?"

"Yes, that's exactly how it's supposed to go." She said, moving her hands up behind his ears and into his hair. "Ow." She said wincing and her hand moved to her abdomen.

"Erica, are you okay?" David asked quickly, concerned that something was wrong.

"Yes, yes. Sam just decided that now is a great time to play soccer. She's getting pretty good it seems." She told him, rubbing the spot that her daughter had just kicked.

He breathed a sigh of relief. This was supposed to be a very happy day. Erica going into labor right now wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, but he'd much rather the child wait until the due date. "Good, because daddy says she has to wait another month to be born. This is mommy and daddy's day." He said, getting down on one knee and talking to her belly.

"Did you hear that?" Erica said of some faint sound she thought she heard. One that didn't sound normal.

"No I didn't hear anything, why?" He asked, standing back up.

"I thought I heard something, maybe thunder or something?"

"Well I thought I saw that the weather for today could mean storms later. But you've got me with you to protect you."

"Yes I do." She said, putting her arms around his back and hugging him as his arms held her against him. She popped her head up again. "Did you hear that? I swear I heard something and it was louder this time."

"No I didn't. Do you want me to go check? Maybe ask the manager to look into it?"

"No don't worry about it. It's probably just some thunder or something."

"Are you sure? I want this to be perfect, so if you're worried about something I want to comfort that fear."

"That's sweet. How about if I hear it again you can go check, but for now why don't you just kiss me and that'll make me feel better. I promise."

"Okay." He said, complying with her, kissing her. It didn't last long however, as they both heard what sounded like a freight train that was right outside of the walls. The next thing they knew they could see darkness out through the window and then came a loud sound, the breaking of glass. The windows were blown out.

The weather station hadn't had time to put out any warnings for the area before the first one touched down. Pine Valley was lucky, in that they had been spared from the high speed winds of two F2 tornadoes. They had touched down on the outskirts of the town. Unlucky for David and Erica who happened to be honeymooning in those outskirts and were dead center in their paths.

After hearing the glass break, he didn't know exactly what it was but he knew he had to protect them. He pulled Erica down on the floor and covered her with himself.


	24. Chapter 24

The tornado that touch down right outside of Pine Valley, was there and gone within a minute or two. Only it left plenty of damage in its wake, including the inn where David and Erica had been. Most of the inn was demolished and the couple of buildings down the road. The tornado had went all along route 52 and hit only a few places on the way into town. Pine Valley would know they were spared now, but they wouldn't know that David and Erica were out there with a few others. David hadn't mentioned where he was taking Erica, only a number where Bianca and Leo could reach them in an emergency. The fact that a tornado had come through, there were no phone lines and there was no way for anyone to get in contact with them. No one knew they were in the center of this disaster.

It wasn't a few seconds after the tornado had passed when he woke up to a pressure on his abdomen. He looked down to see what it was, thinking it could be an unconscious Erica. The last thing he remember was pulling her down and then waking up. Only it wasn't Erica that was lying across him, it was a wood beam from the frame of the inn. He looked around for Erica, but it was dark, part of the building was still standing and some storm clouds were above creating a dark light. He couldn't see her from where he was, so he tried to move. He couldn't move the beam any more than an inch or two. He was pinned down. "Erica" He called, getting worried that he hadn't seen her or heard from her. "Erica" he called again. He tried moving again. To get up. Go find her, but he couldn't and the more he tried the more he felt pain. He wasn't sure the pain was just from the beam compressing his abdomen anymore. He tried pushing it again, taking a deep breath. It wasn't possible. He knew he had at least one broken rib.

She heard him calling her name as she came to. She partially remembered how she got where she was. The noise she heard and then David pulling her to the ground. She sat up, immediately moving a hand to her belly as if to check and make sure their daughter were okay too. "Erica" She heard him yell again. "David" She yelled back this time. She didn't know where he was calling from, but she felt good enough to get up and look for him. "Erica? Is that you?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but he wanted to hear her voice again. He couldn't see her so just hearing her voice made him feel a little more at ease. She stepped over some of the debris that was lying on the floor. "David, where are you?" She asked, still not seeing him. He looked around trying to find something to mark where he was. "I'm near the bathroom." He said, seeing some of the plumbing still in tact. _Or what's left of the bathroom._ He thought. She saw what he was referring to and walked closer. It wasn't until she walked past what was left of the wall that she saw him under the beams.

"Oh David. David. Are you okay? Of course you're not okay, you have thing on you. Can you move?" She said, frantic as she saw him under that massive beam.

"Erica, calm down, okay? I'm okay, I just can't move out from under here. It's too heavy for me to move. How are you? How is she?" He asked just as frantic. He was worried about Erica and their daughter. If they needed him, there was nothing he could do. He was helpless. "I'm fine, we're fine, I think. My head hurts a little but its nothing compared to you. You have a beam the size of tree lying on you. Does it hurt?" She said moving down to her knees next to him, so she could touch him. "Not really no. It's just heavy and I can't move it. But I'm worried about the two of you. I can't help you like this." We're okay David. I'm sure someone is going to be here any minute. Police, rescue works, even another person could help. But if they don't come, I'll go find someone. I promise."

"I don't want you wandering around in this mess Erica. You could fall and hurt yourself or Sam. You'll stay right here. I can wait."

"I'm not the one with the tree lying on me and I think that's because you protected us. So I'm not going to sit here and wait. If I have to, I will find help."

"I'm serious Erica. I'm your husband and I'm supposed to do the protecting. If anything happened to either of you while you're out looking for someone, I can't come help. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. Okay?" He said holding her hand.

"But what if.." She started.

"Unless the rest of this place collapses, you stay right here. Where I can see you." He said tightening his grip.

"Okay, I'll stay put." She said reluctantly. _Maybe he'll pass out and I can go then._ She thought.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't the honeymoon you had planned." He said, looking around.

"No it isn't." She half laughed. "It was a wonderful idea though. You just should have picked a day without a. Do you think it was a tornado?"

"Well what else could it be? I've only been here a couple years so I don't know too much about the weather here." He half asked, half said.

"Nothing. I mean I don't know anything else that comes on that quickly and does this much damage." She said.

"I guess tornado it is." He half laughed.

"Oh" She said looking down.

"What? What is it?"

"My water just broke. The baby, she's coming."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"David, my water broke. I can't do this here. She can't be born here." Erica said trying to stay calm but she couldn't.

"It's okay, you need to stay calm. We should have plenty of time. Just sit down and breathe."

"How can you be so calm David?"

"Trust me I'm not. I'm just good at hiding it. I'm a doctor, I deal with this kind of thing all the time. But right now, this is different. This is my wife and child. So I'm trying."

"We can't stay here David. I am not having this baby in rubble."

"Just keep breathing, Sam isn't going to be born here."

"Well it feels like it."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't good, this isn't good. Contractions."

"Just stay calm. Keep breathing. This is where I would check to see how far you're dilated but I'm not in the best position for that. Dammit!" He yelled, frustrated with this whole situation, while at the same time trying not to think of possible outcomes if help doesn't come soon.

"I know you're my husband, but it's still a little weird you wanting to play Obstetrician with me. And it's okay, it's not your fault this is happening. Oh, ow." She said as she was hit with another contraction.

"Just breathe Erica. Just squeeze my hand and breathe through it." _Someone better get here soon, I can't deliver a baby lying on the floor._ He thought to himself.

It was only a few seconds later when they hear the calls. "Hello? Is someone there?" The voice called, a female voice.

The person walked where Erica could see them. "Anna? Is that you?"

"Yes. Erica it's me Anna. Are you okay?" Anna replied, stepping over the same obstacles that Erica walked over to get to David.

"Besides the dirt on my face and the contractions, I'm fine."

"You're what? Where's David?" She said walking up to where Erica was sitting.

"I'm right here." He said with a half laugh as she was finally close enough to see him.

"Oh my god, David." She said in shock to see the man she once cared for under the large beam.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"What do you mean? You have a beam that probably weighs close to 500 pounds laying across you."

"Oh yeah, that. I'm more concerned about Erica being in active labor in the middle of this war zone."

"You two have yourselves in quite the situation, don't you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're here, but can I ask why you are here of all places?"

"Jackson asked me to find out where you were going, and make sure you were okay. I found out David had made the reservations and I came out here. Luckily I had missed the tornado that came through."

"Jack did what? Ugh, I'm going to slap him if I ever get out of here."

"Let me just say that no one will ever hear me say this again, but thank you Jackson."

"David what are you, crazy?"

"He sent Anna and she can help get you out of here. I may not like what he did, but I'm glad he did it."

"I'm not leaving until we get you out from under that thing. Anna can you help get that thing off of him?"

"I can try. Push on the count of 3?" Anna half asked, half said.

"It's not going to work."

"Just try David please." Erica pleaded.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3." He counted, him and Anna both pushing against the object. It didn't budge.

"I told you. It's no use."

"Please David try again. I'll help too." Erica said moving closer.

"You WILL NOT. You aren't going to risk our daughters life or yours to get this thing off of me."

"If you aren't going to help yourself, I'm going to help you."

"I'll try again, okay. But you just stay there. Don't move." He warned, but she was being hit by another contraction and couldn't anyway.

"Remember, breathe. Let's try again, okay?" He told Erica and then Anna before they tried moving the beam again. It moved a little but it didn't really go anywhere. Just an inch or two. That last attempt to move the beam sent a sharp pain through him. "Okay, okay, let me think." He said catching his breath. "Erica's contractions are getting closer together, she's probably close to 6 or 7 centimeters. I don't want her out walking around." He said, looking around. "Get some of those towels and see if there are any blankets lying around. Set them up around this corner. And Erica, I want you to go over there and relax. Keep breathing." Anna gathered some things and took them to the spot where David directed.

"I'm not going over there, I won't be able to see you or touch you. I'm not going to leave you. And I'm not having Sam here."

"There isn't any room here for you. You're already sitting on who knows what. Go over there and lie down. Anna will be my eyes and my hands. Please."

"I don't want to."

"Trust me I don't want you over there either. But you need more room, and Anna is going to help you. I can't right now." He asked, her. He wasn't telling the whole truth, but there really wasn't enough space for the soon to be 4 of them where they were.

"Okay. But you keep talking to me. I want to know you're okay, and I want to hear you're voice. It'll help me concentrate. And don't worry, I'm going to be screaming at you for knocking me up in a little bit."

He smiled. "Just throw whatever you have at me. I love you and our daughter Erica. We're all going to get though this, okay?"

"I love you. I'd tell you to stay right here with me, but I know you aren't going anywhere." She said with a half smile.

"Thanks." He said. She bent down and gave him a kiss before Anna helped her up. She made her way over to the makeshift "bed" and Anna came back over to him.

"Why are you sending her over there? You're the doctor, not me."

"I can't have her over here any longer. And there isn't any room."

"Is there something you aren't telling me? Why don't you want to be with you're wife when she's in labor. When she's giving birth to you're daughter? David, what is it?"

"I can't have her over here, just go over there with her. Keep her calm and keep me updated."

"Tell me right now or I'll tell her you're keeping something from her."

"Don't you dare." He warned.

"Tell me." She demanded, getting louder.

"Okay dammit, keep you're voice down. I can't have her near me because she'll know."

"Know what?" Anna asked again.

"In about 15 minutes, she'll take one look at me and know something's wrong." He said, with a pleading stare. "She'll know."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"What is she going to know David? What is wrong with you?" Anna asked, worried.

"I can't be sure but I think I have at least one broken rib."

"That's not so bad is it?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding internally. And this beam, it's keeping the bleeding to a minimum. She can't see me because soon I'll be pale and close to hypovolemic shock. And the pain isn't getting any better."

"Oh David. Is there anything I can do for you? I need to go get you help."

"NO! You go stay with Erica. I won't let you risk them for me. Anna you promise me you'll help Erica no matter what."

"But David she's fine, right? She doesn't have any complications. She has time, you don't."

"Anna, are you coming?" Erica called.

"Promise me, and go Anna. If I ever meant anything to you you'll go take care of my wife and child."

"If you change your mind or you need me just say something. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, squeezing the hand she was holding before she got up and walked over to Erica.

"What were you two doing over there?"

"He was just giving me the whole I'm the husband, protect the woman and children speech."

"I think he's taking this whole husband routine a little too far. He's the one pinned by a beam." Erica said raising her voice so he could hear her.

"If you don't like it, I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind stepping in." He returned.

She half laughed before the next contraction hit her. "Breathe Erica, breathe. I'm a little rusty on birthing children, my only daughter is 27."

"Mine is 16, so not quite as long. Bianca, she is probably worried about us right now. Or maybe she doesn't even know? She is going to be so disappointed her sister was born out here, and that she didn't get to be there."

"I'm sure she won't care as long as you are all safe and healthy."

"David? Talk to me." Erica yelled. She hated being so far from him, unable to see him.

"I'm right here. How is Sam, is she getting restless? Are the contractions getting closer together?"

"Yes, David I want you here with me. I need you."

"I'm right here, I with you." He continued the conversation aloud.

"No I want you next to me. If we move some of the debris, I can fit there. We can make enough room for me. Otherwise I don't want to do this, I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Just stay there with Anna and we'll get through this."

"No I can't. I'm coming back over there whether there's room or not. I'll lay on top of you if I have to. Well you might not enjoy that, but you can't miss her being born David. You can't."

"He'll see her as soon as she's born okay?"

"No Anna, help me over there. I'll help you clear out that stuff over there."

"David told me he wants you over here. I'm just doing what he says. I'm going to go see if I can get any supplies around her. Anything that we can use, maybe a rescue worker or something. Someone should be here soon. It's been almost an hour. Don't move." Anna told her before getting up, and searching around what was left of the room and out in what used to be the hall.

"I know I said I liked you but I'm not taking orders from you, or David for that matter." She mumbled under her breath. She started to get up, slowly as another contraction hit. After it passed she walked over to him. He had closed his eyes, trying to conserve energy. He heard the wood shuffling beside him and opened his eyes. "Erica. What are you doing over here."

"I'm moving these things so I can be here. I told you I can't do this without you and I'm not going to."

"Stop. Just go back over there. Where the hell is Anna? I told her to keep you over there."

"I don't take orders from her or from you. You knew that before you married me David."

"Stop Erica." He told her again, reaching for the things she was moving but he couldn't quite reach them.

She kept moving the debris until the next contraction hit her. This one was much stronger and longer. "Just breathe, you're doing so good." He said, quickly moving to her as best he could.

"Erica. What are you doing over here?" Anna said as she came back with a couple things she found and saw the woman had moved.

"Where the hell did you go? She came back over, determined to stay right here with me."

"I went to find help and I ended up finding a few supplies."

"I feel like I have to push, I think it's time to push."

"Don't push Erica. I can't check, is it okay if Anna checks?" he said essentially asking both women if they were comfortable with that.

"David, I don't know what I'm doing." Anna said

"I don't care, I just want our daughter to be okay."

"I just need you to tell me what you see Anna."

"I can't."Anna said backing up.

"Just please do this Anna." Erica pleaded through another contraction.

"Okay, okay. One look right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I think I see the head."

"You think or you do?" David asked pointedly.

"I do. It is."

"Okay Erica you can push." David told her, squeezing her hand.

"I'm going to have to deliver the baby aren't I?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer as Erica started pushing.

"We already agreed that I can't do it."

"But you're the doctor David. This shouldn't be happening here."

"You're right, it shouldn't be, but it is. Now are you going to help or not?"

"Again, I kind of have too."

"Just hold your hands there and catch her when she comes out."

"You're not serious?"

"Of course not. Just keep an eye, let me know if you see something you don't think is good."

"Um what about me? Don't forget the woman who's pushing out a baby."

"No one forgot you. We can hear you loud and clear."

"This is the part where I say I hate you for knocking me up. Oh."

"I love you too."

Only a few more pushes and Sam had entered the world. Anna had held the baby up cut the umbilical cord as David instructed. She then wrapped the baby in one of the towels she'd gathered and laid the baby in Erica's arms. "David, she's so beautiful. Do you want to hold" she lost all words when she turned and saw him pale and unconscious.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"David. David." Erica half said, half cried.

"David?" Anna said moving toward him. "He's breathing. I think he's just unconscious."

"What's wrong with him? He was fine. We have our little girl. I look over and he's not there. He's there but he's not."

"Hello. Is anyone here?" A man's voice called as he approached. It was a policeman. "Is everyone okay here?" He asked as he saw the two women and child.

"My husband, he's not. He's under this beam and unconscious." She said as the man was now stnading next to them.

"Sir? What's his name?"

"It's David. Dr. David Hayward." Anna answered. "You need to get these two out of here, and send more people in here. It'll take at least four people to get that that off of him."

"I can't leave him."

"Erica take Sam and get out of here. You both need checked out at the hospital."

"I can't leave him Anna."

"I'll stay with him. You just get your daughter out of here. David would kill me if I let you stay here."

"Okay, but I'm going to wait for him out there." She told Anna, bending down to kiss him, whispering, "I love you."

"I'm going to take these two out, I'll send EMS in as soon as I can." The man told Anna.

It was just Anna with David now, at least until they got help. "David, don't you dare die. You have a little girl who needs you now. And your wife, Erica. She's not going to take this from you. So you better keep your ass here, with them."

"Ma'am?" The first of the Emergency Responders said. Anna backed up making room for them.

"He's been unconscious for a about a half hour. He told me that he's pretty sure he has some broken ribs and, and that he was bleeding internally. That the beam was keeping him from bleeding faster."

"He told you this?" The medic asked questioningly.

"Yes, he's a doctor. Dr. David Hayward."

"Okay, thank you. Now let's get this thing off of him. On the count of three, lift."

"You might need another set of hands." Anna offered.

He nodded, "1, 2, 3." The three of them managed to remove the beam without much trouble. "Let's get him ready to go, scoop and run." The medic told the other rescue worker.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked as they worked fast, got their stuff, and carried him out of the room.

"It means we don't have time to asses his injuries and prep him for transport. We need to get him to the hospital as fast as possible."

"Okay, well go. Just go! You can't let him die. His daughter was just born."

"We'll do what we can. And we'll make sure the hospital is on alert." He finished the conversation they were having as they managed to make their way out of the damaged building. They got him into one of the ambulances outside. The one that wasn't occupied by Erica. They shut the doors and went lights and sirens, headed for what she assumed was PVH.

Erica spotted Anna standing there from where she was in the ambulance. "Anna." she called, Anna walking toward the ambulance and the EMT motioned for her to get in. They were leaving. Heading for the hospital.

"Wait. Where is David? We can't leave without him." Erica said panicked as they started to leave.

"They took him in the other ambulance. They already left for the hospital." Anna told her.

"Oh okay." She said, looking down at Sam who was sleeping in her arms. "What did they say? Is he okay? Is he awake?"

"They didn't really say anything to me. I don't think they like people who hover." Anna covered, not wanting to alarm Erica.

"Well we need to get to the hospital. I need to know what's happening."

"We'll be there in a few minutes Mrs. Hayward." The driver of the ambulance said.

"I'm trying to stay calm, for her, but I just keep thinking about how this day started out. We were saying 'I do' one minute and coming here for our honeymoon the next. Then this happened and David, I don't know how he is. And." She said, starting to tear up. Anna took Erica's hand in hers. "I know we're never going to be best friends, but I think today has given us a leg up on just friends."

Erica nodded, wiping away the forming tears. "Yes, I think so. Thank you Anna. For everything you did today. For me, David and for Sam."

"You're very welcome Erica, but I just did what anyone would have done."

"I can imagine it was uncomfortable, due to circumstances, but you did it anyway."

"It was nothing, but awkward to say the least. Now why don't we just focus on getting you and her to the hospital."

"Yes. And finding out about David." Erica added.

"Is this the trauma patient you called ahead for?" Asked the ER resident.

"Yes, 40 year old male, sustained blunt force trauma and crush injuries. Unconscious upon arrival. Left upper quadrant distention and bruising. Weak pulse, tachy at 140. B.P. 64/40" The medic belted off as they arrived in the ER.

"Joe Martin, chief of staff. What was your initial assessment?" Joe asked as he walked up to the medic, following the nurses and resident rolling David into a room.

"Well the woman at the scene said he was a doctor. He had said he had broken ribs and internal bleeding, which is consistent with what seems to be hypovolemic shock due to interal injuries." He told Joe.

"Okay let's get the patient prepped for and abdominal ultrasound. Hang 3 units of O negative and type and cross match. Get 2 IV's started and let's prep him for intubation and surgery." Joe told the staff as he followed behind, putting on gloves and moving toward the patient. "Let's get a" His words were caught in his throat when he finally managed to get a good look at the patient. At David. "David?" He half asked, half said. "David Hayward. Let's go people, he's one of our own."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A few minutes later, Erica arrived in the ER with Sam. The ER seemed especially busy today, not that she expected anything less because of tornado. She only noticed because everyone was busy and that meant it could be harder to get word on David.

"I'll send someone out here to help you. I'm sorry, we're busy with a trauma victim." A passing nurse said told Erica, Anna and the EMT who brought her in.

"Anna can you find someone, find out about David? Please?" She asked the woman who was still waiting with her.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do." She said venturing off into the sea of people, injured people.

An orderly or someone came out of the room the nurse walked in and over to her. "I'm going to triage you." The man said, but she wasn't listening. She was focused on the doors he came from.

"We're fine but she, she should be checked out. My husband. My husband was brought in. The nurse she said about a trauma? The room you were in. I need to know what's going on with my husband."

"Miss, I understand your concern for your husband but the two of you need to be checked out. Why don't we start with your name?"

"Mrs. David Hayward as of today, Erica" She said watching the man looking away for a split second. "You know that name. You know that it's him in there. Tell me. Tell me what's going on with him." She said raising her voice and ready to jump right off that gurney and go in there.

"Mam, please stay here. Yes, Dr. Hayward is in that room. But I don't anything. I was called out here."

"Well then you go find out, now!" She directed the man, who was almost shaking from fear.

"Right there, a pocket of blood. Looks like he has a ruptured spleen. Broken ribs, 7 and 8 on the left side." The surgeon said, pointing at the monitor of the ultrasound.

"He needs the OR immediately."

"Yes, we need to get in there and stop the bleeding, before he ends up with end organ damage or brain damage."

"Alright, you go scrub and I'll send him up to the OR as soon as we get him stabilized." Joe told the surgeon, who left to do just what he said.

"Dr. Martin. There's a woman out there. She says she's Dr. Hayward's wife."

"Erica is out there? Alright I'll speak with her quickly. Get him up to OR 2 as soon as he's stabilized." Joe told the man before walking out of the room and into the ER lobby.

"Joe. Joe." She started as soon as she saw him through the opening door she was intently watching. "Have you seen David? How is he?"

"Erica, you gave birth? You two were caught in the tornado?" He half asked, half said, the baby in her arms didn't make it any less obvious.

"Yes. We were on our honeymoon and Joe, he saved us. He pushed me down and used himself as a shield. Tell me he's okay Joe."

"Why don't we get the two of you checked out and then I'll update you."

"Joe Martin, you tell me about David now. Don't make me have to go in there myself."

"Alright, we won't know anything more until after the surgery, but he's lost quite a bit of blood due to a ruptured spleen. He has a few broken ribs but the main concern is the bleeding."

"He's going to be okay Joe, right? He didn't even really get to see his daughter Joe. He might not have even seen her at all."

"We'll have a better idea of his condition after the surgery. It really depends on how his body handles the surgery. But for now, we need to make sure you two are okay, okay?"

She shook her head, not really wanting to go but there wasn't much else to do now if David needed surgery. Not to mention that she had to make sure her baby, their baby was healthy. David would never forgive her if there was something wrong with their daughter and she delayed it and neither could she.

They found an open room and the EMT handed her off to a nurse, who wheeled her to it. The nurse stepped out to page OB when she heard them talking. She took a sleeping Sam and laid her on the gurney she was on. She got up and walked to the wall closest to where they were talking.

"Did you see Dr. Hayward?" The orderly said.

"He's in pretty rough shape. I took a look at the chart. He'll be lucky to survive surgery."

"He's no saint but hell, he shouldn't have to go out like that. I heard he got married today, and his kid was born after the tornado."

"That's some freaky shit. Yeah, I have his wife and baby here in exam 2." she heard the nurse say, the anger rising in her, but she couldn't get the other words out of her head. _"He's in pretty rough shape. I took a look at the chart. He'll be lucky to survive surgery."_ Was what they were saying true? Joe didn't seem to worried about it. She walked out from behind the wall. They both turned and looked a her, after noticing her walking toward them.

"Is it hospital policy to gossip about patients in the hall? I don't appreciate overhearing you're negative comments about my husband while my child and I sit in the next room."

"We're sorry Mrs. Hayward." The orderly said before

"I apologize, you are completely right." The nurse told her.

"Now if you could please go do your job and get a doctor?" Erica said, trying to keep her composure, holding back her tears.

"Yes." the nurse replied, leaving to do what she first intended to do.

Erica tuned back into the room, no longer able to fight the tears that were falling. David was in bad shape, she could feel it. She almost felt like she should thank them for gossiping so that she would know the truth. The truth that Joe had neglected to tell her. He had to be okay. She could raise their daughter without him. She wouldn't.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

By now, Erica and Sam were now admitted and settled into a room. Anna had called Jack and Leo and they were both on the way. Bianca was with Leo when he got the call and she was coming in with him. He had also called Greenlee and she was meeting them there. Jack had called Myrtle and Opal and they said they would be there too.

David had been in surgery for hours. She was getting updates from a nurse, none of them having much information to them. It was either, 'everything is going okay' or it was 'he's stable'. She just wanted the surgery to be over with. For him to be awake and to tell her he was an ass for scaring her like this. That he would hold his daughter and look exactly how she imagined he would for the last two hours.

"Erica." She heard from the doorway.

"Joe? Tell me he's alive."

"He's alive, yes."

"But? I need to know Joe."

"There are a few things we need to discuss. First, he made it through the surgery and with no sign of further internal bleeding."

"That's good right?"

"Yes. We are more concerned with what's going to happen in the next 48 hours. He lost so much blood that it affected his whole organ system. Whether or not the damage could be permanent remains to be seen."

"Joe, he's not going to die is he? He hasn't even got to hold Sam, Joe. We've only been married for a few hours."

"I know this is hard to hear, Erica. I just want you to be prepared. This kind of trauma is usually fatal at this point. But he's alive and now its just up to his body to heal itself."

"When can I see him? Joe, I need to see him." She asked pleadingly.

He put his hand on hers. "Well he's in recovery now. I'm going to tell you now that we don't know when he'll wake. When the body loses that much blood, it shuts down, and the brain is one of those affected organs. What I'm trying to say is that, it's possible he may never wake up." The older man said, having a hard time making eye contact. Anna had been in the doorway for most of the conversation but they hadn't noticed. She could see Erica was on the verge of a complete breakdown, so she walked over to her and she hugged her. She had a hard enough time trying to keep from crying or at least seeming just as upset as Erica, who was his wife. Joe took that as his cue to back up, maybe step out for a few minutes.

"He's strong and he's stubborn, Erica. Remember that. I don't know if I should tell you this, but I knew David was in bad shape at the Inn. He told me he didn't want you to know. That it could risk you and Sam knowing that he wasn't doing well. He was in pain, and he knew he was bleeding but he put on a brave face and he sucked it up and we all delivered Sam. He made me promise to take care of you two if he didn't make it, but he will. He's no quitter."

She dried some of her tears, thinking about this whole situation. "No he isn't. David never quits."

"He would never leave his little girl. And he would NEVER, leave you. You'll go see him. Tell him that." Anna told her. She never thought in a million years she'd be giving Erica a pep talk. Let alone about her ex. But nothing they'd gone through today was normal or ordinary.

After explaining David's condition to Leo and by association Greenlee, he took them and Bianca up to the nursery to see Sam. They took a look at the bassinet she was in, reading it. 'Baby Girl Hayward' across the top, 'Samantha Grace' on the bottom. It almost hurt to read the words. She was so adorable. So cute. Yet she lay sleeping while her father lay ill on another floor. Her birthday, her parents wedding, all in one day.

"Where is mom?" Bianca asked. "Why isn't she with Sam?"

"Joe said she is in with David." Greenlee answered, noticing Leo staring at his niece.

There was a few moments of silence before she spoke. "Leo, is he going to die?" The young girl asked of her now step-uncle.

"No Binks. He's not going to die."

"But I know Joe said it was bad. And I can see your face Leo, it looks sad, and not the kind of sad like when you lose money at the track."

"I am sad. This whole thing is sad. Today is supposed to be one of the happiest days for David and Erica. None of this is fair, and it makes me sad. But David isn't going to die, okay?"

"Okay. I don't want him to Leo. He can't." She half said, half cried as she hugged him. He glanced up at Greenlee who was tearing up herself as she watched the two of them. He thought to himself, _I can't imagine what Erica is going through._

She sat at the side of his bed for a while, not saying anything, just taking in the surroundings, the monitors, the tubes and him. He looked nothing like the man she married earlier that day. He looked like a shell of her husband, someone she didn't recognize, and it scared her. None of this was planned for today. They were supposed to get married. Go on their honeymoon. Come home and wait weeks until Sam arrived. But in a matter of hours, everything was turned upside down. She had a million things to tell him, questions, but she didn't know where to start. Could he hear her? The doctors seemed to think he could. She wanted to hit him, scream at him and tell him she hates what he's doing to her. But she knew it wasn't his fault. She felt like it was hers, after all he was protecting her and their daughter. Their daughter. He had yet to hold her and that was one of the things that bothered her the most. That their daughter would suffer the most.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

By the time she had worked up the nerve to talk to him, it was time to feed Sam. One of the nurses came and got her. They figured she'd want to feed Sam for the first time and she wanted to. She just didn't want to have to make the choice between her husband and her child. But it was a simple choice. David wouldn't want her to miss out on anything with her for him.

When she got back to her room, Sam was there with Leo, Bianca and Greenlee. While she fed Sam, she explained everything that happened since they had last seen them. And how Sam was born, and how they ended up here, with David in surgery. She also updated them on David's prognosis, and carefully explaining it to Bianca.

"You just came from seeing him right?" Bianca asked her mother, curious.

"Yes, but the nurse came to get me. Why do you ask Bianca?"

"Well I wanted to know if I could go see him?"

"Oh sweetie, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not? I won't stay long."

"I really don't think it's a good idea right now."

"I was just going to go see him, I can take her up with me." Leo suggested.

"I don't know. Why don't you just wait and go with me?"

"I just need to see him, please."

"Come on, let's go kid." Leo said, before Erica had a chance to say something else. Now it was just Greenlee and Erica who was holding Sam.

"Well this is awkward." Greenlee said as the two women glanced at each other.

"Why aren't you following Leo around?" Erica asked.

"Leo and Bianca need some time. Some space. Even I can see that." Greenlee said trying to keep her cool.

"Well isn't that generous of you."

"Really Erica? You're choosing now to be petty? You just had a baby in a natural disaster and you have a husband in the ICU. You'd think you'd be a little more concerned with that. And just so you know, when Leo got the call, he was too upset to even drive here, so I drove. And I was the one who told Bianca what happened, but don't worry I know how to be sympathetic. When we got here, he and Bianca they pretty much clung to each other waiting for word on everyone. But if you or Sam need anything, just call and I'll be here." Greenlee half shouted, touching Sam's hand and smiling before she left.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Leo asked as they stood outside the doorway.

"No I'll be okay. I won't be too long. Thanks Leo." She said with a smile before walking into David's room.

She walked in and took a seat in the same chair her mother had just left an hour before. As she took a moment to take in her surroundings, she put her hand on his, well the few fingers her smaller hands covered. "David" She said in almost a whisper. "I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you can." She paused again. "I wanted to tell you at the wedding, but I didn't get a chance to. Mom was beautiful today. I've never seen her so happy, at least that I can remember. And that's because of you. I know it took a long time to get here and it was ultimately my sister that brought you guys together. But I've known for a long time that you two belonged together. You've always been there for mom and I, and I feel like we have some kind of special connection. Mom always wanted to make sure I had a father figure to look up to and after my dad died, it was uncle Jack who filled that void. But I think now you fill that role the best. What I'm trying to say David, is that I don't want to lose that. You need to get better. For me and for mom and Sam and Leo. Please." She said, almost pleaded with an unconscious David. She meant it when she said she wouldn't be long. She couldn't stand to look at him like that. It hurt too much. She got up from the chair and kissed his forehead before she let go of his hand and walked out of the room.

She walked straight out to Leo and put her arms around him. She had tears in her eyes but she felt better. Not just that seeing him was a little upsetting, but at the thought that he heard her words, that he would get better because of it.

There was a soft knock at the door. She almost thought it was Greenlee, back for another round, until she heard his voice. "Can I come in?" Jack asked.

"If you're not here to gloat." Erica half asked half said.

"I promise I'm here on civil and concerned terms." He said, raising his hands as if to signal he was unarmed. "Is that your daughter?" He half asked, half said.

"Yes, Samantha Grace." She told him, holding her out a bit so that he could see her.

"She looks just like you." He said with his usual charm.

"She looks a lot like David." Erica threw back, a big grin on her face, knowing he hated the fact that he was the father of her child and now her husband.

"How is David doing?" He asked, trying to look concerned.

"Do you really care about David, Jackson?"

"I might not care if Hayward lives or dies, but what happens to him affects you and your daughters. And I care about you. So in a way, I do." He said, his eyes a bit soft. He may hate her choice in husband and father but he had always loved her and he believed he always would.

"He's going to be okay. You know he saved us. He pulled me down, and shielded us with himself. He has this beautiful little girl waiting to meet him. He's going to be fine you know." She started, breaking down into tears, she was trying to convince Jack of that but she couldn't even convince herself enough to lie.

He moved to her, kneeled down on the floor and pulled her into him, as the tears just started to flow. She didn't care that he was the one who's arms she was in at the moment. It didn't matter because she needed someone, her husband was at deaths door and she couldn't help but need a set of strong arms, someone to hold her up. She desperately wanted it to be David, but it wasn't, it couldn't be and it might not ever be again.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Thank you." She said, wiping her tears as she backed out of the embrace.

"It's okay Erica. You don't need to thank me."

"Uncle Jack." Bianca said when she saw him, walking towards them.

"Bianca." He said as they hugged.

"Honey, are you okay? It wasn't too upsetting for you was it?" She asked her daughter.

"No mom. I feel okay about it."

"What's going on?" Jack asked a little confused.

"I was sitting with David. I hope he heard me. Leo's in with him now."

It was his turn. He'd watched Bianca in here and it took him the whole time to get up the nerve to go in himself. To talk to his brother. They had gotten so close the last few weeks, and now. And now they could lose all the time they thought they'd all have. "Hey bro." He said with a half laugh, trying to keep from losing his composure. "Some honeymoon huh?" he tried keeping the mood light. "You sure know how to do big. Although I don't think I would have picked a tornado, no. Maybe a hurricane or something." He turned serious. "I heard what you did. Protecting Erica and Sam like that. I have to say I never imagined you as the hero type. And in all of the movies, the hero always gets the worst of it. I guess you didn't learn from them. David I can't do this. I can't be the hero here. I can't take you're place. Erica, Bianca, and Sam. I don't do girls, I don't do crying. So you really need to stop playing these games. We all know you aren't weak. So do whatever you have to, to get better. To get back to them. To me."

"Bianca, honey, why would you do something like that?" Jack asked of his niece's actions.

"Because I needed to see him and talk to him uncle Jack."

"Isn't he in a coma?"

"He can hear me. I know he can. The doctors, they say people in coma's can hear or sense things around them."

"Jackson is this really necessary? What's the harm in her seeing David. Anything to help us get through this."

"Bianca is only a young girl. She doesn't need any of this stress."

"Jack, don't do this, please. You were just so understanding with me, why the sudden change?"

"Because my niece is involved. I don't want her around this. Bianca why don't I take you home with me for a little while."

"No I want to stay here, with mom and Sam."

"You can't stay here in the hospital."

"Uncle Leo will take me home then."

"He's not your uncle sweetheart, I'm your uncle. Always will be."

"Leo is my uncle, David is my father now."

"Bianca, don't say that. What would your father Travis say if he heard that?"

"He'd be glad that I have someone to fill the void. Someone I can trust enough with my problems. He'd be disappointed that it can't be you. I'll be back later when he's gone mom." She said to Jack and then hugged her mom before she walked out.

"You see what you've done to her Erica?"

"What I've done? You're responsible for this Jack. You put your hate for my husband in front of your relationship with Bianca. It's your fault you lost her."

"I told you Hayward was bad news. I begged you not to do this."

"You get out, Now. I won't have you insulting my family or husband or daughters." She said pointing, ready to get up and physically remove him from the room if he didn't.

"I'll get her back, and she'll see things my way."

"OUT!" She threw at him. Her and Jack's words woke up Sam. "Come here baby." She said as she picked up a crying Sam. "The mean man is gone."

"Excuse me, sir. He's scheduled for some tests. You're welcome to wait for him."

"I'm going to go down and sit with his wife. May I ask what kind of tests he's scheduled for?" Leo asked, looking from David to the nurse and back to David.

"A CT and a few other tests."

"Is there any update on his condition?"

"After the doctor looks at his test results, he should have a better picture of what's going on."

"Alright bro, you're headed for some tests. I'm going to go sit with Erica and the girls. I'm sure Erica will be here when you get back. Love you man."

"Leo. Any change?"

"I'm sorry no. He's out for some tests. The nurse said they should know more when they get the results."

"Oh, okay." She said with a sigh.

"Where's Bianca?"

"Jack had a fit about Bianca seeing David. She got angry and ran out. I'd go after her, but I'm not being released until tomorrow."

"I'll go talk to her. I have an idea of where to find her. You stay with Sam, and I might have told David you'd be up to see him when he gets back."

"Leo I don't know. It took me almost an hour to get the strength for words earlier and then I had to go. Maybe tomorrow."

"Why don't you take Sam up there? Talk about her." Leo suggested.

"I can't do that to her. To see her daddy like that."

"I think it might be good for both of them to be near each other. They might even feel a connection or something. If you don't think you're comfortable with that then don't. I just think it might help."

"I'll think about it."

"I'm going to go find Bianca. Call me if you need me."

"Yes. Thank you Leo." She said kissing him on the cheek as he hugged her before he left to get Bianca.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

He walked up to the boat house and as he got closer he could see her small form sitting on the bench he'd often sit with her. "Hey Bianca." He said as he stood a few feet away.

"Oh Leo, I don't want to talk. I know that's why you're here. Mom sent you."

"I volunteered to come get you. I knew you'd be here."

"Well you can just go. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to go back there."

"Back where? To the hospital?"

"I can't watch them."

"Watch what? Bianca you aren't making any sense." Leo said moving over to the bench and sitting down next to her.

"I can't watch my sister lose her father before she even meets him. I can't watch mom lose David. I can't lose another father."

She thought about it for hours. She watched her little girl sleep, breathe and cry. All she could see was David, every time she looked at Sam she pictured David. The doctor had told her she and Sam were being released tomorrow. She and Sam were going to go home tomorrow and David would be staying here. She wanted to be with him so bad. She felt so far away , yet they were only a few floors away. After wanting so badly to be with him, she'd get these thoughts in her head. How could she go see him like that? He may never wake up. May never come home with them and may never meet his daughter.

How did this happen to her? Sure she used many men, loved many men and lost many men. But none of them were ever ripped away from her. Well there was Mike Roy, but he wasn't really dead. He came back. It hurt her most that she'd have to explain him to their daughter. That would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She had to try again. She picked up her daughter and took a walk.

"Bianca, hey. It's okay." Leo said as he pulled her in against his chest and held her tight.

"No it's not." She said through tears.

"Listen to me Bianca. I'm not going to promise you everything is going to go back to normal. That David is going to wake up. I hope to whoever is upstairs, that they send David back to us. But if that isn't the case, I'm going to need to you Bianca. To help me take care of your mom and Sam. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I just want it all to go away." She said looking up at him.

"So do I. More than anything I wish I could take this away from you and Erica."

"You're such a good guy Leo. And you and David, you two were just starting to really bond. Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know. I don't know that anyone has the answers. But we do know that David loves your mom and Sam and that he was protecting them. And I know he loves you." He said as she leaned back against him.

As she walked down the hall, she ran into David's doctor who had just come from his room. He explained things to her and then he continued on and so did she. She stopped at the doorway, a little hesitant to walk in. She didn't want to see him like this. But there was no other option. She walked in and sat down in the chair she sat in last time. The lone chair in the room. She still held Sam who for all of seven pounds was getting heavy in her arms.

"David." She started softly, as though she were there to wake him up. "Your daughter is here. She's been wanting to see her daddy." She said of the little girl who was squirming in her arms. "David, I ran into the doctor in the hallway." She started. "He said that there is no sign of bleeding. That all you're tests are looking good. He said that there is nothing stopping you from waking up. David why won't you wake up?" She started with the tears, it seemed to be the only thing she did these days. "David, Sam and I are being discharged tomorrow, and we don't want to leave without you. We can't do this without you. I can't do this without you." She said, with tears as she shifted her daughter in her arms. She remembered what Leo said, "I think it might be good for both of them to be near each other. They might even feel a connection or something." What could it hurt? She thought. She laid Sam in the gap between his side and arm. He was in a coma, he wasn't going to wake up and hurt her. And she was right there if he did. She hoped he did. Wake up.

"It's getting cold Bianca. Can we just go somewhere warmer?"

"It's going to be cold anywhere we go now Leo."

"I thought we were getting somewhere? "

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard. Maybe we should go back with mom. As long as uncle Jack isn't there."

"He's not, Erica made him leave."

"He's never liked David and I don't think he cares what happens to him, even if it hurts us."

"Don't worry about him. You have enough family that cares about you. You don't need his conditional love."

"Okay I think I'm ready." She said backing up and wiping what was left of the tears off of her face.

"Good, we have a baby to bring home." Leo said as they got up off of the bench.

She waited hopelessly for him to move, that his daughter would bring him back. She couldn't wait any longer. Staring at his expressionless face was too hard. She could only handle it in small amounts. She bent down to pick Sam up, quickly giving her husband a peck on the cheek before she lifted Sam into her arms. She hated leaving him here, but she would fall apart if she stayed any longer. She was almost out of the room before she heard him, "Erica" was what she heard so faintly she thought it was in her head. She turned around and looked at him. He was moving a little bit and he said it again. "Erica."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Where's mom? And Sam?" Bianca asked Leo when they walked into Erica's empty room.

"I don't know. Maybe she went up to see David. I mentioned something about taking Sam to see David." Leo said as he remembered his earlier conversation with Erica.

"Oh, maybe she did. Should we go see if she's up there?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We don't have to go in. I just want to make sure she didn't leave."

"I don't think she would leave without telling us."

"Well I ran out, maybe she was going to look for me?"

"I told her I would take care of you. I doubt she would leave this late, and some of her stuff is here."

"I think we should find her. She needs to know I'm okay. She doesn't need anything else to worry about."

"Alright, we'll go look. If she's with David, we'll just go get something to eat and wait until she's back here."

"Yeah, that's good. Thank you for being here Leo."

"Always. You're like a sister to me and your Erica is like the mother I never had. And David well, I'm related to that guy."

"You always know how to make a girl smile." Bianca said with one of those exact smiles on.

"Come on kid. Let's go look for your mom." He said as put his hand behind her head.

"Erica." He said barely above a whisper, eyes still closed. She took a step closer, still not believing she wasn't hearing things. "Erica?" He said again, louder, more agitated. She didn't hesitate any longer practically running back to him.

"David. It's me."

"Erica?" He half asked, half said as he opened his eyes trying to focus.

"It's me, I'm right here. I'm going to go get a doctor okay? I'll be right back." She told him, getting ready to turn around and find the nearest person.

"No." He yelled, grabbing her arm. "You can't, you can't go. It's too dangerous. Stay."

"David, we're fine. You're fine. We're safe." She said softly stroking the side of his face.

"No, you can't go." He said again.

"Excuse us ma'am, can you wait in the hall." One of the nurses told her as they came to assess David after his monitor alarms had alerted them.

"I'm not leaving my husband."

"Dr. Hayward, do you know where you are?" The doctor said when he came in.

"Who? Who is Dr. Hayward?"

"Let's get a repeat head CT." The doctor ordered as he checked David's pupils and reflexes.

"Dr. Clark, he doesn't remember who he is?" Erica half asked, half said.

"Well we're going to get a CT see what, if anything is going on. He sustained trauma, lots large amounts of blood and was in a coma. We knew this was a very real possibility. Why don't you take your daughter back to your room and you can come back in a little while." Dr. Clark suggested.

"I'm not leaving him. He just woke up and doesn't know what's going on or even his own name. He needs me." Erica told the man. It was then she saw Leo and Bianca in the hallway. "Oh Leo, can you take Sam?" She asked, eyes focused on David.

"What's going on mom?" Bianca asked.

"Oh sweetie, David, he's awake. Leo it worked. He came back to us."

"He's awake?" Leo asked, just to make sure he heard right.

"There is just a small problem. He doesn't know who he is. He knows me, he called to me. He woke frantic, scared for me. I think he's still there, in the rubble."

"Do they know if this is permanent?" Leo asked.

"Not yet, they ordered some tests, but I want to stay with him. Help remind him of who he is and what he has. He remembers me, that has to mean something. You'll take Sam?"

"Yeah Bianca and I, we'll keep an eye on her." He told Erica, looking from Erica to Bianca and back to Sam who was being handed to him.

"Thank you. I'll be down as soon as I can. If you could find a way to get Bianca home for bed. It's really late."

"Mom I'm never going to be able to sleep now, and I'm not a kid, I can handle staying up late."

"Alright, you're right. I love you." She told Bianca and kissing both of her girls. They left and she walked back in the room. She gave herself a bit of a pep talk. _He knows you. He loves you. He's David, he has to remember. We've been through too much for it to end up like this._ She walked over, sat down and took his hand.

"Erica, you're safe."

"Yes, I'm right here. Do you know where you are?"

"They said I was in the hospital. There was a tornado."

"And the name David Hayward, it doesn't mean anything to you?"

"I suppose that's my name?"

"Yes. You're a doctor, a cardiologist."

"You're my wife. That baby you were holding…"

"You don't," She said trying to hold back the tears and emotion the thought brought to her. "She's our daughter."

"I'm sorry, Erica. Don't cry. Please don't cry." He pleaded, noticing her face and eyes. "I'm trying."

"I know, and I know it's not your fault. You were protecting us. You saved us."

"When I woke up, I was there, you were going to leave. I felt that connection to you, but I don't know why I can't remember anything about myself. Anything other than that moment is a blur."

"It's okay. You were in a coma. Just give it time okay. You'll remember."

"What if I can't? I don't know who I am, I don't even know my own daughter. What kind of father am I?" He said trying to cover his frustration and hurt with anger.

"You are a wonderful father, for the few minutes that you were. You saved her and me. You need to rest. Give your brain time to heal."

"Rest? I've been in a coma right?"

"You're recovering from blood loss and surgery. And your ribs, do they hurt?" She said looking where his ribs would be, as if she could see through the gown he was wearing.

"Not as much as I'm hurting you."

"You just need to take this one step at a time. They're taking you for tests, so why don't you just rest until they do. I'll go check on Sam and I'll be back." Erica told him, turning and practically running out of the room. She thought she could handle it, she knew it was possible but it killed her to stare at her husband and know that he only knew her. He didn't know their daughter and he didn't even know himself.

'Sam' she had said. He knew that she was referring to their daughter, but it didn't mean anything to him. Maybe he should have left them for good. They might have been better off, than stuck in this hell.


End file.
